The Devil's Sister
by AJRedRobin
Summary: Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a private, but brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago to be part of Victoria Devlin's sex ring. And Nathan Devlin again tries to adopt Tim for his own plans. (New Character to be introduced.)
1. Phone Call

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a private, but brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago to be part of Victoria Devlin's sex ring. And Nathan Devlin again tries to adopt Tim for his own plans.

A/N: Side note: Earlier Jason has been assisting Alfred in the batcave whenever a member of the bat clan needs medical attention. He had discovered he has a talent at it. So, Jason decides to return to school to become a nurse.

Part 1: Phone Call

Nathan Devlin was looking over the choices on the rolling library cart that Brooks brought around every day at this time. His eyes spotted a partially concealed headline on the Gotham Gazette's society page, a newspaper that only one other prisoner had requested, and was hard to get. The rest of the newspaper had already been distributed. He snatched it up and tossed two cigarettes down on the cart.

"It's actually worth more than that," Brooks stated. "But I'll let you have it for five."

"I only have four," Devlin replied. "I don't get my supply until next week."

"Give me three and it's yours."

Devlin tossed in another cigarette.

"It's seven months old anyhow," Brooks added. "I would have let you have it for free, if you took something a little more current, and if you asked."

"Then give me back my sigs," Devlin growled.

"Three measly cigs? Too late," Brooks shot back. "I need them for something else, and you just put me over the edge."

The old man moved down the cell block before Devlin could react. He could have strangled the guy, but the guards have been extra vigilant today. Something was up, and he didn't want to get in the middle of it, at least not today. In truth, Devlin didn't want to fight the old man. He was a lifer and rumor had it that his time in "Fox Hell" was coming to an end. Rumor also had it that he was one of the first men that Batman dealt with. Whatever he was doing down in "Fox Hell" instead of in Black Gate prison must have been quite a story. "Fox Hell" is the last prison you will ever enter. It truly was hell on earth. No one ever leaves "Fox Hell" alive.

'Probably institutionalized by now,' Devlin thought. 'But I'm not going to be here as long as that. I've been here long enough,' he said to himself then he turned to the newspaper and read the headline from the section of newspaper he bought from Brooks. 'Nope, I've got a phone call coming. And when I get out, I'm never coming back to this place. Devlin scrutinized the image on the front page of the society section. He sneered at what he saw, recognizing the young woman. 'No marriage of my former sex slave to wealthy Timothy Drake will make you respectable,' he said to himself. 'Not to mention the fact that you don't even look like any society girl.' Devlin continued to read the article. 'Timothy Drake, the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, former orphaned boy of millionaire industrialist and philanthropists Jack and Janet Drake to wed Samantha Clark. Poor, under aged, Timothy Drake, and all those millions, married at sixteen. I wonder what the real reason is. The article didn't even hint at it. That doesn't make him an adult still. I need to make my phone calls,' Devlin thought as he crumpled the paper in his hands.

One call was to be to an old friend living in Mexico. Tony Martinez was always a good man of business. No one touched him. Within a day or two, Devlin knew he'll have what he needs to leave this hell hole. The other call will be to his sister. Devlin couldn't get Wayne's billions, but there was still a chance that Drake's was available. After all, the boy was still going to need an executor, maybe even a new father. A plan formed in Nathan Devlin's mind. It may mean sacrificing his sister, but so what. She needs to be taken down anyway. And after he was through, no one was going to beiieve that Wayne was the boy's adopted father, and that means Timothy Drake will be free and clear.

'So, why doesn't he have the name of Wayne instead?' Devlin questioned. 'Why did the papers use Drake? Were the newspapers playing down the name? Reminding everyone that Tim Drake also came from a wealthy family besides Wayne?' Of course, no one was going to answer him. The majority of the prisoners here never even heard of Wayne. Devlin searched the hiding place for a couple packs of cigarettes he stashed. He needed them to bribe a guard into letting him use an outside line. The line would be secure and it would guarantee his privacy. After all, if he was planning on leaving this place, he needed to contact the two people he was sure would help him. Martinez would guarantee a way from this prison. His sister had her own resources. And no one knew about her because she didn't live anywhere in Gotham. And the resources she had could never be traced back to him or her. She made sure of it. She was from the old school. You didn't cross Victoria Devlin, the richest, most powerful madam in all of Chicago. Victoria Devlin, his beloved sister.

'All I have to do is give her a call, and the ball will start rolling. She owes me.'

Devlin took his two packs of cigarettes and headed to where he knew to find the right guard. He wouldn't have long to wait. Once he gave the guard the cigarettes and told him what he wanted, all he had to do was make sure he was standing outside his cell the next day so the guard can inspect it as if to look for contraband. That was all it took. And once he would get the all clear to enter, all he had to do was look under his pillow and the untraceable burner phone would be there. Two phone calls, that's all it would take, but Nathan Devlin planned to do much more.

Continues with Part 2.: Coming Home Early

 _ **A/N: Tony Martinez will appear in a future story.**_


	2. False Alarms and Real Ones

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief private honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago to be part of Victoria Devlin's sex ring. And this time Nathan Devlin has other plans for Tim.

Part 2: False Alarms and Real Ones

Tim was hyperventilating. Sammie had woken up groaning.

"Maybe we should call a doctor, no, we . . . we . . we should go to the hospital. I've got to call Bruce and Dick, and then Jason, and Damian . . . ."

"Tim . . . "

"But you need your special overnight bag . . . I've got to call Doctor Leslie . . . "

"TIM!"

"What!?"

"It's a false alarm," Samantha explained. "I'm just having some indigestion. Could you please get me an antacid."

"False alarm . . . " Tim stared like a deer in headlights.

"Yes, now can you please calm down. I'm not due for at least another month. Though with your reaction right now there is one other thing you could do for me."

"What's that?" Tim asked.

"Let's go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Tim breathed a sigh of relief. Bruce had given them the honeymoon of a lifetime, a month long honeymoon, even though it had only been two weeks. They spent a week in London and now they were in Paris. Their next stop would have been Rome, but it looked like their honeymoon was going to be cut short.

"Are you sure you want to go home?" Tim asked, again.

"Yes, I'm sure," Samantha answered. "This is wonderful, seeing the world and all, but I really miss everyone. I miss Sasha. I've never been away from home this long. Other than my other life and finding you of course."

"I just wanted to show you the world," Tim said, sadly.

"And you've shown me a piece of it. We'll have plenty of time in our lives to experience more of it. You took me out of a terrible life and have given me a brand new one." Samantha looked at the fading scars on her arms. "See, I haven't cut myself in months, almost a year. And it's all due to you. You've given me a new life, a new home, a new family." Samantha placed a hand on her growing belly. "And two beautiful sons. All I need is you, I don't need the world."

Tim cast his eyes downward. "Okay, we can go home."

After packing and returning to the airport, Tim handed over both their passports and plane tickets. The flight home was going to take several hours, but at least they were on their way home. The weather in Gotham, and even in the places they had traveled in was turning toward the holidays. Maybe it was a good thing they were returning home. Christmas was in the air, and Tim wanted to make it special for Samantha. It would be her first time celebrating that holiday.

TSTSTSTSTS

Devlin grinned like a Cheshire cat. His sister had come through for him. She arranged for a substitute to be in his cell while Devlin escaped wearing a guard's uniform. Even so, there was no way the man even looked like him. How were they going to cover that up? Devlin only got as far as the outer wall when an explosion rocked the prison walls. Alarms were going off as several guards and prisoners scattered to learn what happened. The explosion, Devlin realized, had come from his cell.

'So, that's how my sister planned it,' he thought. 'Clever, using one of her own men as a sacrifice.'

Truth be known, the man was probably becoming a nuisance, maybe even questioning Victoria's abilities as a leader in the underworld. By sacrificing him, she was sending a message to the underworld that no one messes with the Devlin family. Another guard approached, one that was normally out in the prison yard.

"What happened?"

"Some fool must have smuggled in some contraband and got himself blown up," Devlin commented. He knew the drill well enough to know what to say.

"Looks like they won't be executing him any time soon."

"He probably executed himself," Devlin said. "I'm going home. My shift just ended." Using his fake ID, Devlin stepped through the security doors and out into the fresh air of freedom. It really was a good plan. Now everyone would believe that Nathan Devlin was dead. Now all he had to do was go to the airport, open the locker with the key he had been provided with, and change out of the guard's uniform. In that locker should be a stash of cash in which he could then buy a plane ticket and get out of Gotham before anyone was the wiser. Once he reconnected with his sister, they could begin executing the next part of their plan, and that was getting revenge on Timothy Drake-Wayne for losing him his best girl.

Continues with Part 3: Shopping Trip


	3. Window Shopping and Baby Names

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief private honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago to be part of Victoria Devlin's sex ring. And this time Nathan Devlin has other plans for Tim.

Part 3: Window Shopping and Baby Names

"So, ready for the big day?"

"Huh?"

"To becoming a father."

"I should be asking you that."

"Oh yeah," Dick replied.

"How is Barbara doing?"

"Getting restless."

"Same with Sammie," Tim replied.

"I can't believe it's almost time. I've been trying to come up with baby names."

"Well, you know it's going to be a girl, right?" Tim asked.

"Yeah," Dick replied.

"So, why don't you name her after one of your favorite people," Tim suggested.

"Like you're naming your two sons," Dick commented.

"Well, Caine is from a teacher I had for a brief time. And Caleb Dean is for a student that I knew at Brentwood, well the middle name is. I'm not sure where Caleb comes from."

"To be honest, I would like to name her after Pop Haly, but his first name was Harold, and Harold isn't a girl's name."

"So, call her Haley, spelled with an "E," Tim suggested.

"I like that, thanks little brother," Dick grinned and ruffled Tim's hair.

Tim swiped at his hand. "You're never going to let me live that down."

"You're my little brother, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to keep rubbing it in."

"Ha ha ha, okay," Dick conceded. "So, got any idea what to give your wife this Christmas?"

"My wife," Tim mused. It was hard to believe that he and Sammie were really married, that he was married, and at 16. The marrying age was actually 18, but they made an exception for him. Bruce gave him permission to marry Sammie, not just his blessing, he put it in writing. They could have waited, but that would mean his twins . . . No, his twins needed a father, and their father's name. He wasn't going to go there.

"Tim . . . Earth to Tim," Dick called.

"Huh?"

"I just asked you if you had any ideas what to give your wife?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Guess we'll have to look around. What are you getting Barbara?"

"She has a favorite perfume that she likes," Dick said, avoiding eye contact.

"Dick is something wrong?"

"What could be wrong?"

"This is the first time we've talked about you and Barbara since we got back. When are you two going to set the date. Barbara's almost due as well."

"I've tried to talk to her, but she's been busy. We can't seem to get on the same page lately. I don't know what it is. She's been distant lately. It's as if the closer she gets to her due date, the angrier she gets. We had a really big fight the other night, while you were away on your honeymoon, and she kicked me out."

"Ouch."

"Ouch is right. At first we were excited that we were having a baby, but now . . . "

"I'm sure once the baby comes everything will work itself out."

"I hope so."

Tim and Dick started window shopping, looking through stores and searching for the right gift. Tim had already shopped for his brothers when he and Samantha were on their honeymoon. He even found a gift for Bruce and for Alfred. He just needed to find that one special gift for Samantha.

Dick and Tim decided to shop in the Old Market area of Historic Gotham, a place near the waterfront that had been put on the City registry as the oldest remaining part of the original Gotham City. Gotham City had originally been a seaport. It still was, but the waterfront and docks had grown over the years. It stretched for two miles along the bay. The quaint area of the old district had an appeal that brought smiles to people's faces. It was filled with antique shops and quaint galleries where artists could 'ply their trade.'

Tim entered an unusual shop. He was drawn to it from what he saw in the window. He thought he recognized it.

"Excuse me, but how much is that crown-like head piece and bracelets?"

"That's probably too expensive for you," the proprietor said. "Besides, they aren't for you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"You are rude," Dick stated. "Do you know who we are?"

"Should I?"

'We're Bruce Wayne's sons," Dick stated.

The proprietor's eyes went wide. "My apologies."

"Yeah," Tim said. "And if you had seen the newspapers, I just got married. I would like to buy that headpiece and those bracelets for my wife."

"Of course. The price on the set is $20,000."

"20,000?"

"That's a little outrageous," Dick said. "The price in the window says $1,000. And we happen to know Commissioner Gordon. I'm sure he'd be very interested in knowing you jack up your prices for rich customers like us. He might think that the items are stolen."

"The clerk in the shop, started to sweat. "For you, $1,000."

Dick handed the man his credit card. "I'll pay for it. Do you deliver?"

"Of course."

"Well wrap it up nicely. Put a card on it saying 'To Samantha, from Tim.' And have it sent to stately Wayne Manor."

"Stately," Tim looked at Dick.

"Yeah, well, that's what everyone else calls it. We just call it the Manor."

"Very well," the proprietor said with a tight grin. He did as Dick instructed, placing the package in an out box for delivery.

"Thanks Dick," Tim said. "This means a lot. I'll pay you back when I can."

"Don't worry about it, little brother."

"What about you? Are you going to get something for Barbara?"

"I already did, before you came back from your honeymoon."

"Well, then, let's go walk around. Maybe we'll see something else."

Tim and Dick left the shop and headed down the street. Neither of them noticed the proprietor make a phone call, and a large back van pulled out from an alley soon after.

Continues with Part 4: Hot Water


	4. Hot Water

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief private honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago to be part of Victoria Devlin's sex ring. And this time Nathan Devlin has other plans for Tim.

Part 4: Hot Water

The brothers walked the streets, peering into shop windows and discussing their changing lives.

"I don't know how Jason does it," Tim stated. "Do you think I'll make a good father?"

"You're asking me that now?" Dick teased. "Of course you will. You've helped Jason out with his twins."

"Yeah, that's being an Uncle," Tim replied. "I mean, I don't want to pass on what my parents were teaching me, you know what my mother did, or my Dad."

"They were pretty bad."

"To be honest, my Dad tried to be a good father. He was just wrapped up in my Mom. She would pull him away, just when I thought things were going great. Then there were the fights. I guess my Dad got fed up with the way my Mom was acting. She tried to be nice to me, more in public than anywhere else. Made for a lot of confusing feelings."

"And you don't want to end up behaving the way they did with your children," Dick pointed out.

"Yeah," Tim agreed.

"Tim, your parents can play an influence, but I think the one saving grace for you who gave you the best example was your housekeeper. She took good care of you, shielding you from all of that."

"Yeah," Tim remembered. "Mrs. Mac was pretty nice, but she wasn't there all the time. She took Sundays and Mondays off to be with her own family. And those were the times my parents would travel. They would take me with them when I was small, so I had a lot of distraction, but when I started school at five years old, that stopped, and then Mrs. Mac had to change her schedule. I always felt bad for her, because she was missing out on things herself. You could see the anger on her face. She finally got fed up with everything and left when I was ten, only coming back for a short time when my Dad was in a wheelchair."

"You did not have much of a childhood that was happy," Dick said.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Tim countered. "I made friends at school, and I guess that was also my saving grace. I got involved with clubs at my school, like photography, gymnastics; that was because of you know who. And then seeing you at charity events, and how happy you seemed to be. I wanted to be like you."

Dick pulled Tim into a hug. "So, I guess I played an influence, too?"

"Yeah," Tim said. "But I'm still scared about being a father. I don't have any good examples, other than seeing you and Bruce, and how he treated you."

"Well, it wasn't all roses, but he did his best. And I'm sure you'll do your best as well. You and Sammie, love each other, and that's what matters, showing that love to your kids."

"What about you and Barbara?" Tim asked.

"I don't know. Something's going on, but she won't talk to me."

As Dick and Tim talked neither noticed the black van that was following them down the street. As Dick and Tim approached the corner of the street, the van suddenly sped up. Tires came to a screeching halt in front of them, just before they crossed the street. Four men leapt out of the van and grabbed Dick and Tim. The two brothers tried to fight back, but two of the men covered their mouth and noses with a smelly cloth and both succumbed. Spectators standing by watched as the two brothers were thrown into the back of the van, the four men climbing in after them. Once the van sped off, someone had the good sense to pull out their phone and try to get a picture of the license plate, but it was too late. The van sped down a darkened ally then turned a corner and disappeared into the traffic.

Continues with Part 5: Kidnapped!


	5. Kidnapped!

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief private honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 5: Kidnapped!

"It's been hours," Samantha stated. "Tim and I were going to have dinner together at a special place."

"I'm worried, too, Miss Samantha," Alfred replied. "Master Richard was supposed to bring Miss Gordon over for dinner so Miss Sasha could discuss their wedding plans."

"It's odd, Barbara has been putting Dick off, and her due date is close to mine."

"I cannot hold dinner much longer," Alfred said. "I may have to serve dinner without those two, and they will have to face the consequences for not informing Master Bruce." Alfred turned on the news from his small television set that he kept in the kitchen.

"We are repeating this broadcast from this morning. It is shocking and the police are trying to keep this quiet. This was taken by a witness on their phone on the scene. Analysis of the people's faces have confirmed that Timothy Wayne and Richard Grayson were kidnapped, taken right off a city street in Old Gotham. There are no traffic cameras in that area because of the historical nature . . . "

"What? No, Timmy!" Samantha cried out. She looked around but Alfred was already gone.

Alfred entered Bruce Wayne's study. "Master Bruce."

"Is dinner ready?" Bruce asked. "I'll be there in about five minutes. These papers are a mess. I've been trying to sort out the Drake Industry accounts for quite some time. Since I adopted Tim and took over Drake Industries after his father died, I've been trying to see how much money is really left, surprisingly quite a tidy sum. Tim's father must have known someone was embezzling company funds and had their investments placed in his son's name. These papers were just recently found in Jack Drake's old office."

"Master Bruce, this is urgent."

"What is it, Alfred?" Bruce asked gently when he heard the concern in Alfred's voice.

"It's been on the news all day."

"What news, I haven't had the news on."

Alfred went over and turned on the set. "Look."

Bruce moved from his desk and went over to the television and his eyes narrowed. "Alert Jason and Damian. I'll be in the cave."

Bruce went over to the desk and pulled back the head on a bust sitting on his desk. He turned on a switch then turned a knob. A bookcase slid aside revealing a hidden shaft with two poles. Each had a label indicating their owner Bruce headed to the slightly larger pole and slid down. He had not used this particular entrance into the cave in quite some time. As he slid down he hit a switch to an automatic clothes changer. He would not be needing it since his uniform had changed recently. Bruce then headed to the vault to change. Within five minutes Damian and Jason were rushing into the cave as well.

"What's this about?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Damian questioned. "Pennyworth didn't say anything, other than you needed us in the cave."

"Get changed," Bruce growled as he placed the cowl on his head.

"Shouldn't Dick and Tim be here?"

"Your brothers have been kidnapped, taken off of a city street this morning in old Gotham. I'm heading to police headquarters, see what Jim Gordon knows. I want you two to examine the scene."

"Got it," Jason stated. He pulled Damian with him to the changing area and they began changing into their uniforms.

ASTDASTDASTD

Dick was struggling to stay awake. His hands and feet had been tied and there was a gag over his mouth. When he finally opened his eyes, he could see out of the back of the van, and the fact that they were moving. It was also night. A flash of light from a passing truck illuminated the van's interior just for a moment. He saw Tim lying next to him. He had a gash on his forehead and there was dried blood on his face.

'He must have struck his head when they threw us into the van. Where are they taking us?'

From what little light they had in the van, Dick was able to see five men. Two in the front seat, and three in the back with them. The three had their eyes closed and they had guns resting in their arms.

'This is bad.'

There was nothing he could do to get them out of the situation they were in. He just had to bide his time and listen. He was wishing he could scoot closer to Tim to see if he was all right, but if he moved even an inch, the thugs were sure to take notice. This wasn't good. It wasn't good at all.

Continues with Part 6: The Search Begins


	6. The Search Begins

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief private honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 6: The Search Begins

The news report kept playing the video that some by-stander had taken while out shopping and had placed on social media. The replies that the person got varied from disbelief to shame for having put up such a hoax. By the end of the day, everyone in Gotham knew about the kidnapping, and were realizing that it wasn't a joke. Then Commissioner Gordon was finally notified.

"When was this taken?"

"This morning, Commissioner."

"And no one thought to bring it to my attention until now?" James Gordon bellowed. "I have to find it out on the news?"

"It was on the internet, too," another officer said. "You know there's a lot of that fake stuff going on."

"This doesn't look fake! Get out to the scene and see if you can find any clues!"

"The officers scrambled as fast as they could, leaving the angered police commissioner at his desk.

"Your officers won't find any," a gruff voice said from the deepening shadows.

"And why not?" Commissioner Gordon asked, knowing full well whom it was in the shadows.

"Because Red Hood and Robin, have been through that area. There are too many tire tracks. The ones we seek have been obliterated."

"Great," the Commissioner stated, his voice sounding frustrated with the whole affair. "How are we supposed to find them?"

"My associates are going through video footage and searching for witnesses at this very moment."

CBRHCBRH

"-tt-, video footage is useless," Robin scoffed. "The traffic cameras are only in the more modern parts of the city. Old Gotham Historical Society didn't want them installed. Their board said they wouldn't fit in with the character of that part of the city. And he added they didn't have them back then."

"I didn't have any luck either," Red Hood commented. "I spoke with three snitches that work in and around that area. None of them saw anything out of the ordinary or heard any possible rumors as to who and why anyone wanted to kidnap our brothers. They were as tight lipped as a giant clam guarding a pearl."

"Clams don't produce pearls, oysters do."

"Clams have been known to produce them, too," Red Hood argued. "They're color looks a little different. They're a mollusk-type animal. Any irritant that gets under their skin they cover it up." That's how pearls are produced."

"I know that, I don't need a lecture, Hood," Robin said, irritated. "We need to inform Batman."

"He'll head to Commissioner Gordon's office."

"Then call him on the com-link, you dimwit."

"Don't insult my intelligence," Red Hood replied. "Besides it was you're idea."

Robin scoffed again, then pressed his com-link. "Robin to Batman."

Batman heard his youngest son's voice over his com-link and pressed a finger to the right side of his cowl. "Robin, did you find anything."

"Not a trace. No one has heard of any plots to kidnap Grayson and Drake, and there isn't any video on the traffic cameras because there are no traffic cameras. And any footage we could match to the one that witness did, the van disappeared onto the wider streets. If you try to get a license number, the footage gets blurry when you zoom in."

"Understood, Batman out." Batman's jaw tensed and it didn't go unnoticed.

"That bad," Commissioner Gordon stated.

"With what we know so far, I can surmise one thing."

"And what is that?"

"They are no longer in Gotham's city limits."

Continues with Part 7: Elsewhere


	7. Elsewhere

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief private honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 7: Elsewhere

Hours slipped by, and Dick had stayed quiet, trying to think of a way to get them out of their situation, but there was none. He was mostly trying to stay awake, but even he failed to do that. He was jolted awake when they stopped twice to take on fuel, but the two men that stayed with them hadn't moved from their post. In fact they became more alert, checking him and Tim's bonds. Tim had not stirred, which greatly concerned Dick. Even if he was to escape, he probably would end up leaving Tim behind. He didn't dare because he wouldn't have the means to follow the van, and that meant Tim would be lost to him. So, Dick remained, hoping that Tim would come to soon, and so they could learn where it was they were heading.

It wasn't until they passed by a highway sign, and Dick almost missed seeing the name. It was at a bad angle, but he was able to get part of the word, downtown. Downtown where? It was obvious they were in a different city all together, since they had been on the road for hours. He didn't get to know exactly where until the van came off a ramp and turned away from the city center. Tall buildings appeared in the back window, buildings he should have recognized, but at first didn't. As the van moved away, the buildings became more clear. He finally knew where they were, but their troubles were just beginning once the van slowed, and entered what he thought was an underground garage. They came out on the other side then the van turned and Dick saw there was a tree-lined street and a high fence made of iron. The van was entering some rich person's estate. Dick had to quickly go limp and close his eyes. Once again, he had to decide not to act, for Tim's sake. There would be another time.

"Bring them inside," an unfamiliar voice said.

Dick was lifted by his arms and legs. He surmised that someone would be carrying Tim over their shoulder. He was lighter and smaller, while Dick was taller, and heavier due to his muscle mass.

"Put them in an upper guest room," a female voice said. Dick could feel the woman lift up his chin. "Handsome, but I wasn't expecting this one. I'll put him to use."

Dick heard the rustle of the woman's dress as she walked away from him. She must be examining Tim.

"You fools!"

Dick heard the sound of someone getting slapped.

"He's injured! I specifically told you that no harm was to come to him!"

"We're sorry, Miss Devlin," one of the men said. "It won't happen again."

"It better not, or I will take it out of your hide!"

'So, it was Tim they really wanted and got me as a bonus. It's a good thing Tim asked me to go shopping with him. Devlin? As in Nathan Devlin? Who is she?'

Dick gave out a humph as he was unceremoniously dumped on a large bed. He couldn't help but pop open his eyes to see Tim being carefully placed beside him. Before Dick could react, he was held down and a collar was placed around his neck. The same was done with Tim. Then their hands and feet were freed.

"What's the idea?"

"Oh, good, you're awake."

"Who are you, why did you bring us here?"

"My name is Victoria Devlin, and you're going to become part of my stable."

Dick lunged at the woman and he received a nasty shock from the collar he was wearing. "Aaaah." He was left breathless and his throat burned.

"Easy big boy," Victoria purred. "You wouldn't want me to shock your brother. In his condition it might kill him."

"Why . . . . . " Dick's voice came out hoarse, raw from the electrical shock he received.

"My stupid brother needed my help, something about wanting revenge against a certain man by the name of Wayne."

"Collar. . . "

"Oh that," Victoria cooed. "A little invention from a man who was a dog trainer. Unfortunately, he was arrested for cruelty to animals. The police wanted to destroy them. I was able to acquire them without any fuss. Of course, it helps to personally know the Mayor. I found a better use for them."

"You she devil," Dick said through gritted teeth.

"She devil, I've been called worse," Victoria stated. "Now, you and your brother will remain here, in this room. I'll be sending in a servant to take care of your brother's wound and some food. If you behave, you'll be well treated. If not . . . You only got a small taste as to what that collar can do."

Dick glared as the woman left the room and locked the door behind her. He turned toward Tim and moved over and sat by his side. He examined the gash and was relieved that it wasn't very deep. Dick placed a hand on Tim's cheek and rubbed it gently with his fingers.

"Come on little, brother, you've got to wake up. We're really in a fix this time."

Continues with Part 8: A Stable of a Different Kind


	8. A Different Kind of Stable

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief private honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 8: A Stable of a Different Kind

"Uhhhh."

"Tim! You're finally awake."

"What happened?" Tim asked.

"We've been kidnapped," Dick explained. "You were struck on the head when they threw us into a van."

"Who . . . . "

"Victoria Devlin."

Tim's eyes went wide. "Devlin, as in Nathan Devlin?"

"I'm afraid so. Victoria Devlin is his sister."

"But why?"

"She said something about becoming part of her stable," Dick said with disgust.

"Why do I have a feeling you know what that means," Tim stated.

"Batman would keep me away from certain cases when I was Robin," Dick explained. "Cases involving kids and young boys. I got curious at one point. You should read the ones he has in his restricted files."

"Oh, you mean the child pornography cases."

"Then you've seen them."

"I'm a computer hacker. The code wasn't that hard to break." Tim tried to sit up. "Ooooh, I don't think my stomach liked that."

"You've got a concussion."

"No kidding."

Dick heard the key in the lock and was quickly on alert. "Someone's coming inside. Feign sleep."

"Not, hard to do,"

"But don't sleep."

Dick saw a young man enter with a tray. He looked younger than his nineteen years, but Dick didn't know that at the time. It was then that he noticed the slightly glowing collar around his neck. It was the same type of collar that him and Tim were wearing.

'So, Victoria has more than just two. Maybe he knows more about how these work.'

Dick watched the boy as he placed the tray on a nearby table then he came over to the bed and placed his hand on Tim's forehead. His hands glowed only for a moment. The gash slowly faded. Dick was reminded of Samantha.

"Who are you?" Dick questioned.

"Ahh!" The boy started. He had not noticed that Dick had been watching him. "You're awake.*

"Yes, I'm awake. I asked you a question."

"I'm called Tanner. The Lady asked me to attend to your injuries, if you have any. And to bring you food."

"I'm not that hungry," Tim said, once he heard the person speaking. Feigning sleep went out the window as his curiosity mounted as well.

"You are both awake. The Lady will be displeased if you don't eat," Tanner said.

'You heard my brother, we decline," Dick stated. "What we want is answers."

"I do not know if I can answer them," Tanner stated. "If I do, she might punish me." Tanner's hand went up to his throat, touching the collar. It did not go unnoticed.

"How long have you been here?" Dick questioned, his voice gentle.

"A couple of years," Tanner replied. "I was taken from my home in the middle of the night. I just remember there was a boat, then a plane. They kept me drugged for a long time."

"Well, we'll get you out of here, somehow, Tanner. Arrrrgh" Dick suddenly grabbed at the collar as an electric shock ran through his system and he tumbled to the floor.

"You won't be going anywhere, pretty boy," Victoria stated as she entered the room without them noticing.

"STOP!" Tim screamed. "You're going to kill him!"

The electric shock stopped and Dick was left breathless and sweating on the floor.

"I . . . . I'm sorry, my lady," Tanner said meekly.

"You were supposed to feed them and tend to their wounds, not gab. Go to the kitchens and prepare a large meal while I speak to my new acquisitions. My brother will be joining us."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Tim noticed that Tanner had left in a hurry. He also noticed that Tanner's collar hadn't gone off even though it gave off a soft glow, and yet he still seemed afraid of being punished. Had she conditioned him in the same manner and he no longer needed that conditioning? Was the collar just a symbol of his imprisonment?

"Off the floor, slave," Victoria stated.

Dick glared at the woman as he slowly stood up.

"That's better," Victoria cooed. "Now, let me make this clear. Every time you defy me, you will receive an electric shock like that one. It won't kill you, but it can damage you. I would prefer that you remain undamaged. I can't say the same for your little brother over there. Even so, my brother will be unhappy with me if I were to damage a hair on his head. After all, he's going to be his new father."

"No! He can't do that!" Tim yelled. "Aaah!"

Victoria gave Tim a slight shock through his own collar. "Now, now, the grown-ups are talking."

"Whatever Devlin wants with my brother he can't have it."

"And you're going to stop us? I don't want to damage you, but I will turn you into a mindless puppet to get what I want. I don't care what my brother wants with your brother. He can go fuck him for all I care."

Tim's face paled at that statement.

"It's you I want. You'll be my finest in my stable."

"If you think I'm going to perform for you, you're crazy, Lady. AAAARRGH!" Dick's knees buckled as another electric shock ran through his system, threatening to short circuit his brain. Once again, he was left breathless.

"No one calls me crazy," Victoria stated. "My brother is coming for dinner. After that, I'm going to want dessert. And you're going to provide me with it. I want to see how well you perform."

"And if I don't?"

"Then your brother will be the one to receive the punishment, despite my brother's wishes to the contrary."

Continues with Part 9


	9. No Clue

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief private honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 9: No Clue

"There's no trace, Batman," Robin stated as he landed on the roof in front of him. "I've interrogated three informants, but no one has heard or seen anything. None of them were in old Gotham on that day."

"Understood," Batman stated. "I'm afraid we're going to have to back off the investigation for now."

"Why?" Red Hood questioned as he also arrived on the roof and heard what Batman said. "I'm not stopping. Someone's got to know something."

"Someone is bound to notice that Nightwing and Red Robin are not in Gotham," Robin added.

"We can cover for that," Red Hood said. "We can say Red Robin is with the Titans, just like last time."

"That won't wash any more Red Hood," Batman said. "Reason is because the Titans were recently in the news. And the image they showed, Red Robin was not among them."

"What about Nightwing, he could have gone to Bludhaven."

"Nightwing and Red Robin leaving Gotham at the same time as Dick Grayson and Timothy Drake-Wayne, is too coincidental."

"Well, I'm not putting on Red Robin's gear," Robin groused. "Besides, it doesn't fit me."

"It's been three days, we just can't give up," Red Hood stated.

"I'm not," Batman stated. "Oracle, any word through the grapevines." Grapevines were their codeword for all forms of communication except for the two-legged kind.

"I'm sorry Batman, but there's been no word. Every social media and other forms of communication are silent here in Gotham."

"What about outside?"

"I've already set up a communications chain, and a search on key words if someone does talk, text, or email," Oracle answered. Barbara Gordon grunted as the baby inside her kicked. Her and Samantha's time were growing close. She missed being out there, searching with the boys, fighting the bad guys. Being behind the desk and computer screen was just too much of a reminder of what she had lost, before Samantha had given her back her legs. She was feeling resentful and guilty at the same time. She shouldn't feel this way, but she knew once Dick would return, he would be out there facing the bad guys while she'll probably be the one taking care of their kid. This should never had happened in the first place. If Tim hadn't . . . Barbara pushed her feelings aside. She had a job to do. It really wasn't Tim's fault. He thought he was dying at the time.

'I'm sure he never intended for Dick to get me pregnant at the same time,' Barbara thought. 'Even so, Dick and I never even had a honeymoon. We were supposed to soon after Tim and Samantha had returned from theirs. Why did this have to happen, and right in the middle of the Christmas season, too. I'm going to kill him when he comes back.' Barbara almost missed the praise that Batman had showered on her.

"Do the best that you can," Batman said. 'We'll await your signal if something does turn up. Robin, you're with me."

"And what about me?" Red Hood frowned behind his helmet.

"There's been a rash of break-ins along the docks, between piers seven through twenty-four."

"I know, I'll go check it out," Red Hood said as he reluctantly left.

"He wants to patrol with you," Robin stated.

"I know," Batman said. "I need him to get out his frustrations first. You know Red Hood is taking Dick's disappearance pretty hard."

"He won't talk about Drake either," Robin stated. "I think he's thinking the worst."

"They aren't dead," Batman countered. "Did you try using the link between you four?"

"My sight is obscured, like Tim's in some room with just four walls, a bed, and a bare bulb, somewhere I don't recognize. This sight doesn't tell me much. I . . . I wish Mother had never opened this link."

"I don't," Batman stated. "It's telling us that Tim is alive."

"Yeah, but it doesn't tell anything with regards to Big Brother."

"It tells us one other thing as well, that they might have been separated. You can look through Tim's eyes, and if Dick is not with him, that does not mean he's not there."

"I guess you're right, Father," Robin responded. "I don't want to lose hope, but it's so hard not to."

"We will get them back," Batman placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It may be up to them to get themselves out of whatever mess they may be in. If either one was injured, they would have to wait until the other would be well enough to travel, and then they would have to wait for an opportunity."

"I just hope they find that opportunity soon," Robin stated. "Mother is upset and Scarlet is warning her that she could go into labor early if she does not remain calm."

"And we will deal with it if it happens. Let's get our normal patrol in before the sun comes up. I have to be at Wayne Enterprise early."

Robin could hear the reluctant sound in Batman's voice. It seemed, even Batman didn't want to give up the search, but they had to admit they had spent way too much time on it already. It wasn't like Tim and Dick weren't capable of getting out of the mess they were in, that is if they were in Gotham. They would have found a way by now to contact them. It seems, they were overlooking the obvious, or putting their heads in the sand and not admitting that there was no trace of his brothers anywhere in Gotham. That meant they were taken elsewhere, but where?

The world was a big place, but Robin wasn't about to give up. 'Goliath,' Robin thought. 'I should be taking Goliath out and making wider circles, see if Goliath can sniff out their trail.'

As good as Goliath was, even a batloth of his size couldn't sniff out a trail that's gone cold.

Continues with Part 10


	10. No Way Out

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief private honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 10: No Way Out . . . Or is there?

Without any warning, two men came into the guest room that Dick and Tim had been placed earlier and grabbed Tim by his arms and dragged him from the room. There was nothing Dick could do, he was panting on the floor from another shock to his system. Tim found himself being dragged across the yard to another building. It looked like a barn, but inside it was totally different. He was thrown into a room with only a bed and a bare bulb. There weren't any windows. Tim rushed the door and it was slammed shut in his face. "Let me out!" Tim pounded on the door. "What are you doing to him!"

A small window slid back. "Shut up kid. You'll be next." The window slid back into place.

"You can't fight it," a voice said behind Tim. He turned to see who it was.

"Tanner. What are they doing to Dick?"

"Indoctrinating him," Tanner answered. "Just like they tried to do with me, only I killed one of them. Sliced his throat while he slept. Then the lady just hired more men. The Lady said I wasn't worth the risk, so she turned me into a house slave. I wasn't allowed to eat for two weeks. They only gave me water, just enough to survive. You need to do as they say, there's no escape."

"There is always a way," Tim argued. "How did you get in here?"

"Through a tunnel that I dug long ago, but if I tried to escape, they would send the dogs after me. The tunnel leads from the stable to the house."

"Why didn't you dig further?"

"Tried to, they collapsed it," Tanner answered. "They only allowed this one to exist."

"What are they doing to Dick?" Tim asked.

"It's not what they are doing to him, it's what he's being made to do."

"I don't understand."

"Her ladyship forces her new stallions to make love to her, using only their tongue. It's disgusting. She'll do the same to you, if she's given the chance. Only from what I learned, they have other plans for you."

"Other plans? What other plans?"

"You're going to be given over to her brother, be forced to sign a paper that states you're his son."

'He can't do that," Tim protested. "I've been adopted by Bruce Wayne. I've been his son since I was 13."

"Doesn't matter, they'll just find those records and have them destroyed."

Tim's eyes went wide then they narrowed. "How, tell me."

"They'll find whatever public records they can. They'll destroy a whole section of public records just to make sure yours are gone. Then they'll bribe the lawyer who wrote up the papers."

"Bruce's lawyer can't be bribed, he's too good for that,"

"The Lady's brother says everyone's got a price."

"I won't do it, I won't sign." Tim said defiantly. "I've got to get out of here, help Dick."

"You'll be stopped before you get ten feet. You'd have to first have that collar removed. Remember what happened the last time."

Tim brought his hand up to his throat.

"You had a concussion. She didn't dare shock you like she did your brother."

"What about you? Aren't you in trouble just being here with me?"

"Actually, my collar's broken. I got ahold of a knife and was able to disable it, but I can't get the clasp removed."

"So, you pretend to be shocked when she punishes you?"

"I've learned to be a good actor," Tanner quipped.

"There's got to be a way out of here."

"To be honest, there is, but it's risky."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Tim questioned.

"Was afraid, I guess."

"Look, Dick and I can help you escape, but you need to tell us the truth."

"You would help me?"

"You want out of here don't you?"

"How can you even think of helping? " Tanner questioned. "Most fold after a few days. I tell you it's feudal."

"She doesn't know us very well," Tim said. "If Dick is doing what she wants he's probably doing it so he can learn as much as he can, learn how to escape this place. You were able to disable your collar. I bet you could do the same for us."

"Disabling is one thing, getting it off is another."

"Disabling is all we need, then we can do the rest once we get out of here, but we need evidence as well. Evidence to put both of them behind bars."

"That's a little hard to do," Tanner said. "The Lady covers her tracks. She's got some of the police in her back pocket."

"Why do you call her, the Lady. She's Devlin's sister."

"She shocked me really badly once when I refused to call her that. Let me look at your head wound."

"You mean my concussion," Tim said.

"Yes." Tanner went over and placed his hand on Tim's forehead and his hand glowed. "You are almost healed."

"How are you able to do that?"

"I've been able to do that since I was small."

"You're not a healer, are you?"

"No, but I am able to sense that a person is injured."

"My wife's a healer," Tim explained. Then he noticed something was missing. "My wedding ring, she took it."

"The Lady doesn't want her clients to learn that any of her stallions are married."

"Dick's married, too."

"She probably removed his ring as well, but your ring would be a problem."

"Why? I'm old enough."

"You don't look it, and if they knew you were married, certain clients wouldn't want you. She would lose business."

Tim felt sick to his stomach and his complexion paled. "I thought you said, Devlin wanted me as a son. Wouldn't he protect me from . . . from . . . "

"No," Tanner said, thinking about one particular girl he knew. She was like his little sister. Her father had sold her to Devlin since she had been found as an orphan when she was old enough. It made him sick to think what he would do to her. "What does Devlin want with you anyway. It wasn't clear."

"He probably wants to use my computer skills like he tried the last time he kidnapped me."

"He kidnapped you before?"

"Yeah, but I had help in escaping. You've got to help us Tanner. I know you're afraid, but Devlin and his sister have to be stopped."

"You're determined to do this," Tanner said.

"Yeah," Tim answered. "It's what I do."

Tanner gave Tim a confused look, but the look in Tim's eyes convinced him.

"All right, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Tanner. You won't regret this."

Continues with Part 11


	11. A Glimmer

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief private honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 11: A Glimmer . . .

Alfred stepped into Bruce Wayne's private office and overheard a most disturbing conversation.

"What? . . . Are you certain? . . . When?"

Bruce listened to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Was anything taken? . . . I see. I'll inform his wife. Oh, his wife is being informed by the police. I'm sorry to hear that Sarah. He was a good man. Do you know when the funeral will be? I'll be sure to be there. Thank you." Bruce hung up the phone and gave out a deep sigh.

"Master Bruce, you seem disturbed," Alfred stated.

"That was Sarah White. She called to tell me that Kenneth Knight was murdered last night and his office was ransacked."

"That is terrible, Master Bruce."

'Yes, one week before Christmas. He was only married for a short time, and his wife was expecting."

"Was he not the lawyer who handled both Master Jason and Master Timothy's adoptions?"

"Yes, he was. I can't understand why he would be murdered. He's not a criminal attorney. He's in family law."

"Perhaps, Commissioner Gordon might be able to shed some light on that subject."

"Commissioner Gordon?"

"He is waiting in the small parlor off the foyer, Sir."

"Thanks Alfred," Bruce said, and he headed to the parlor. Once there, he held out his hand and greeted him. "Hello, Jim."

"You know I shouldn't be talking to you, after what your son did to my daughter," Jim Gordon stated. "I'm at least relieved that your ward, now your son I hear, will be living up to his responsibilities."

"Yes, he will," Bruce stated. "I was just as shocked as you were when I learned of it, but he is taking his responsibility quite seriously."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"Jim, can I ask you what it is you came to see me about? It can't be just about our two wayward children."

"No, I came for other reasons, one to inform you that we're still looking into your sons' disappearances, but with the trail having gone cold, I don't know how much longer we can be on this case."

"What are you saying, that you can't keep this case open?" Bruce had to feign anger.

"I'm sorry, Bruce," Commissioner Gordon said. "Our hands are tied and there are other cases that need solving. Plus, I came about another matter as well. I understand that Kenneth Knight is your lawyer."

"Yes, he is," Bruce confirmed, even though he already got the news, he politely reframed from telling Jim Gordon that he already knew.

"He was murdered last night and his office was ransacked."

"That's terrible news, Jim. Is there anything that I can do?"

"No, this is police business, but that's not the only reason why I came. It seems an adoption file was stolen out of Mr. Knight's office."

"An adoption file?"

"A file on Timothy Jackson Drake."

"Tim's file, why would someone steal Tim's file?"

"I had hoped you could tell me," Jim Gordon stated. "Batman handled the case of his parents having been kidnapped, and his mother murdered a few years ago."

"Yes, Tim stayed with me while his parents were out of town."

"You wouldn't know if he had any enemies, would you? And maybe that is the reason for his disappearance?"

"You think the case is connected?"

"I don't know what to think right now, but it is a possibility."

Bruce thought about Tim's previous kidnapping, while in the Bahamas, but that happened out of the Commissioner's jurisdiction. Even so, there could be a connection. "I wish I could help you, Commissioner," Bruce stated. "It's been a week, and I haven't heard from anyone, not even a ransom note. Dick disappeared along with him, as you know."

"Yes, I'm sorry, forgive me." Jim Gordon's phone went off at that moment. "Commissioner Gordon. What? Are you certain? Well get the fire department down there right away!"

"What is it?"

"Someone set fire to the hall of records."

Bruce's eyes went wide. Immediately, his mind went where it wouldn't normally go, but it couldn't be a coincidence.

"I'm sorry, Bruce I'm going to have to leave. We'll need to find out what records have been destroyed at this point."

"Of course, Commissioner. I won't keep you. Alfred can show you to your car."

Alfred led the Commissioner to the door, and Bruce was immediately racing to the cave. He was already asking questions, who murdered his lawyer and stole Tim's adoption records, and if the fire at the Hall of Records was connected. Not only that, was his kidnapping connected as well, and was Dick kidnapped to keep Tim in line? There were just too many unanswered questions. Luckily, Bruce had a back-up copy of all of Tim's records in the cave. It seemed someone was trying to wipe out Tim's existence. And the one question he could not answer was why.

Continues with Part 12


	12. From Drake to Doe

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief private honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 12: From Drake to Doe

It was another day before Tanner came back. All night Tim had to listen to sounds of moaning and groaning, sounds he recognized. They were the sounds of pleasure and pain. Images of Dick having to suffer at the hands of Victoria Devlin came into Tim's dreams when he finally fell asleep. He was suddenly awake when he heard the scraping noise of the trap door. He didn't know who was coming through, but was relieved when he found out it was Tanner.

"What did you find out?"

"Not much," Tanner replied. "But I think I have an idea on how to get you and Dick back to the main house. It's going to be risky. It all depends on how much value she places on her 'stallions'," Tanner sneered.

"What's risky?" Tim asked. "Look, I don't understand, why am I here? I'm a minor."

"She doesn't care about that," Tanner said in reply to Tim's second question. As for the first, "I know it's risky, but . . . I better not tell you," Tanner stated. "You might not agree to it."

"I'll agree to anything, if it will get me out of here and back to Dick." Tim suddenly heard footsteps. "Uh oh, you better get out of here before they catch you."

"I'll come for you, if there's real trouble."

"Hurry," Tim said, and Tanner shut the trap door. Tim moved the bed so it was hidden from view. He could hear keys in a lock and then the person entered. His eyes went wide when he saw whom it was standing in the doorway.

"Devlin."

"We meet again, Timothy. Enjoying the accommodations? They aren't quite as luxurious as your last ones."

"What do you want Devlin?" Tim's eyes narrowed.

"What I wanted last time, but this time there's a twist."

"And what is that?"

Devlin tossed a stack of papers onto the bed that Tim was sitting on. "I'm sure you'll find them in order."

Tim picked them up and leafed through them. "I'm not signing over my estate to you." Then Tim noticed a line within the papers. "My new father? What is this, a joke?"

"On the contrary, it is very real. See, there was an unfortunate accident at the hall of records in Gotham. Seems your adoption records were burned, along with proof of previous existing parents."

"You're lying," Tim groused.

"Read it for yourself," Devlin stated, and he tossed a copy of the Gotham Gazette to Tim.

Tim picked up the paper and unfolded it to read the headlines. There was no mistake. There was a fire in the hall of records, only Devlin must have only read the headline. Seems the fire was discovered to be arson. The fire had been contained, quickly enough but it had destroyed records from A to F. Tim didn't read any further. His name would be in there, but wait. After Bruce adopted him, his name would be under Wayne. The records that were destroyed would have shown proof of his birth, but he wasn't actually born to Janet Drake. Had Devlin caused this fire? He seemed pretty pleased about it.

"You didn't get them all," Tim stated.

"What are you talking about?"

"The fire was contained. It only burned a portion of the records, not all of them."

"Doesn't matter, you have no proof that you were adopted and you have no proof that you were ever born. With no proof of parents or birth, it means you're considered a John Doe," Devlin gloated. "It means you'll need a guardian or a new father. I'm having papers drawn up as we speak."

'It's not true,' Tim thought. "Devlin doesn't know. And I'm not going to tell him.'

"There's a court date set for next week. We'll see who has what by then."

~Back in Gotham ~

A man entered the charred remains of the records room. He opened several file cabinets until he found the right one. He rifled through the folders until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the folder out and placed it in a briefcase then left the way he came. No one questioned why he was there.

Continues with Part 13


	13. From Diversion to on The Offensive

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief private honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 13: From Diversion to on The Offensive

It happened in the middle of the night. Tim woke up to the sound of screams, shouting, and rushing feet. Then he heard his door being unlocked and someone rushed in and grabbed him by his collar. They drug him from his bed.

"What's going on?"

"You're being moved to the main house," the man said.

"Why?"

"Enough questions."

"I just heard shouting, can't anyone tell me what's going on?" Tim pressed.

"The Lady's orders."

Tim didn't press any further. From what was happening, was that the diversion that Tanner had mentioned? Maybe it was a good thing he didn't know what was going on. The screams sounded horrific, terrifying. It sent a shudder through Tim's mind like no other terror. It reminded him of someone else, but that was impossible. They weren't in Gotham, and that maniac couldn't be here.

Tim was shoved along. He was taken through a hallway and up a couple flight of stairs until he was pushed into a room he hadn't been in before. He hadn't seen much of the house anyway, and didn't know how large the house was. A few seconds later, someone else was shoved into the room with him. It was another few seconds until he realized it was Dick. Dick looked terrible.

"Dick!" Tim rushed over to him. What had they done to him? Dick's clothing had been tattered to shreds and his back was filled with new fresh scars. Not only that, he could see burns on his neck where the collar had been used a few times. 'Dick, speak to me," Tim coaxed.

"Timoti?" Dick spoke in Romani, the language of his father's ancestry. "Ajuta-ma."

Tim listened with rapt attention. Dick only spoke the language with Tim in private, teaching him the nuances hidden there. Dick sounded like he was asking for help. Tim braced himself and helped his older brother over to the bed that contained only stained sheets and a thin blanket.

"You need rest," Tim said. He could feel the heat of a fever coming off of Dick.

'Elibereaza-te," Dick said.

Tim stared at Dick at first, not understanding.

Dick repeated the word and pointed to the window, then shoved Tim toward it. The window had no bars, but contained what appeared to be a small balcony outside.

A lightbulb went off in Tim's head. "You want me to escape without you?"

Dick nodded.

"No, I can't leave you."

Dick pointed to the collar that was around his neck. Then brushed his hand along Tim's neck.

"My collar," Tim asked. "What about it?"

Dick tried to speak, but his voice sounded hoarse, as if his vocal cords had been damaged from screaming. Instead he switched to sign language. You're collar, it's not glowing. Have they shocked you?

"No," Tim replied. "I don't know why. I haven't been shocked since that first day."

"That's because I was able to alter it while you were asleep," Tanner had come into the room without them hearing him. "They won't use that place, again."

"Tanner, what happened?" Tim asked his new found ally.

"Like I said, you don't want to know."

Tim noticed Tanner wiping the blood off of what looked like a homemade knife. He slipped it into a hidden pocket.

"Did you kill someone?" Tim asked.

Tanner didn't answer. "Like I said, you wouldn't like my answer. Both of you need to get out of here."

"Dick can't go anywhere, he's feverish, and they practically destroyed his vocal cords. You have to get that collar off of him."

Tanner gave a frustrated sigh. He pulled out his knife and started fiddling with the collar around Dick's neck until it stopped glowing. "There. You know if you do try to escape, it won't do any good. This whole place is surrounded by a high fence and there's dogs that roam the property."

"Then why tell us we need to escape if you think it's hopeless."

"I was hoping it would be different."

"Why?" Tim asked.

"Because you two continue to defy her and her brother," Tanner said. "I overheard he's coming for you tomorrow."

"Me," Tim was surprised at that. "He said there would be a court hearing next week."

The boy's right, Dick signed, as he sat up.

"Dick, you need to rest."

I'm fine, but you're not, Tim. Devlin's coming for you. I need to get you out of here.

"What about Tanner? He's the one who caused the diversion."

Is that his name?

"Yes," Tim replied.

Tanner was staring at them. Dick stared back at the boy then signed. Come with us.

"What is he asking?" Tanner questioned.

"He wants you to come with us," Tim answered.

"Don't worry about me," Tanner said. "There's no escape, I told you that."

There is, Dick signed forcibly.

"Dick, we can't leave Tanner behind. And we need evidence that Devlin is behind all of this."

I know, that's why Tanner and I planned it so you would be moved to the main house, Dick signed.

"You planned the diversion?"

They lock me in here every night with Tanner, Dick signed. We've been planning this the whole time ever since we learned where they took you. I didn't want to escape without you.

"So, there is a way to escape," Tim said.

Yes. Dick signed. Tanner, we need a set of keys.

"What did he say, I don't understand. All those hand gestures are confusing."

"It's sign language," Tim said. "We need a set of keys."

"Keys."

"Yes, and do you know if Devlin's sister has a computer here?"

"Yeah, but she never lets anyone touch it."

Take Tim through the secret passage, Dick signed.

Tanner stared at Dick.

"There's a secret passage? I knew there was a secret tunnel to that building I was in. Why didn't you just take me through the tunnel with you."

"Because they would have shocked you or your brother and demanded where you were. It was better this way, and the house is full of secret passages. It's how I get around without being seen."

Take Tim to where the computer is.

Tanner stared until Tim translated. "No, it's too risky."

"We know what we're doing, Tanner. I'm going to need a flash drive to download the information."

Tanner sighed. "All right, give me a minute. The best time is when she's not at home. I'll go check and let you know."

Tim watched with fascination as Tanner moved to what looked like a solid wall, then disappeared without a trace.

Continues with Part 14


	14. A Heart to Heart

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 14: A Heart to Heart

Samantha couldn't sleep. She wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and headed downstairs to the living room. The police had found Dick's car. Bruce had it returned after the police had dusted it for prints, but there were none. Bruce could have told them that, since Dick and Tim had been taken off the street. They weren't anywhere near Dick's car when it happened. They had been on foot, shopping in the area. The days were slipping by and Samantha was getting more and more worried. She could sense the anxiety coming from her unborn children, or was it hers that were affecting them. She couldn't tell any more.

"You should rest," Sasha came up behind her. She had Jaxon in her arms and was feeding him.

"I can't. I keep wondering who would do this? Ever since I came into this family, it seems there's one crisis after another."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"I don't know. All I know is, I love Tim."

"But you don't love Red Robin," Sasha counted.

"It's so confusing," Samantha stated. "When he puts on that mask it's like he becomes a different person."

"He is the same person, Samantha. It's just that a different aspect of himself has come out, the more serious one. Jason is much the same way."

"I don't see it in Dick."

"It's there," Sasha stated. "Just not as prominent."

"Is that what you observed?"

"It's what Jason has told me, and what I've been able to figure out."

Samantha turned back to the window and stared into the darkness. A bright light appeared in the sky with a familiar dark shape, the bat signal. It was early in the evening, but the winter darkness had settled in. It was the first time Samantha experienced the winter. She had not seen snow before. The darkness and cold almost caused her to want to go back to the islands, but she had nothing to go back to.

"I hate the cold and the darkness," Samantha stated. "How can you stand it?"

"Most of us were born here, like Jason and Tim, and myself. We're used to it."

"In the islands, it does get cooler during the winter, but not as cold as it gets here. To think that it gets dark by 4:30 . . . "

"We're much further north than you are used to," Sasha pointed out. You are lucky that we don't live in Alaska. You would go crazy from six months of winter and barely any spring or summer, and it seems they skipped fall all together."

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to it," Samantha stated.

"You will, it just takes time."

"Once I learn where Atlantis is, I'll go there during the winter. I'll take my children with me."

"And deprive them of playing in the snow?" Sasha questioned. "Let alone the company of their cousins?"

Samantha started to cry. Sasha pulled Samantha into a hug with her free arm.

"I miss Tim so much."

Samantha felt a small hand reach up to touch her face. Then that small hand tugged on her hair.

"I know, Barbara misses Dick as well, but she's keeping busy. You'll see, they'll be back. After all, they are Nightwing and Red Robin. Whoever has them, doesn't know who they are dealing with."

Continues with Part 15


	15. Visiting For Information

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 15: Visiting For Information

On the outside, Bruce fumed. He couldn't appear calm and collected, even though he was totally aware of what happened at the Hall of Records, or the fact that his lawyer had been murdered and certain files had been stolen from his office. No, he had to appear to be as irate as any other citizen.

"What are you doing about this, Jim?" Bruce questioned Commissioner Gordon.

"We're doing everything we can to piece together why this happened," Jim Gordon answered with a weary look on his face. "There were over 550,000 records that were destroyed. Many of them the staff were working to get the records into the computer. The mayor hired six new staff members to do that. We should be grateful no one was working in the offices when that fire was set. And before you ask, I did look into their backgrounds. They all had clean, exemplary records."

"You're right, I'm sorry Commissioner. You must think I'm driving you crazy with all my questions and meddling."

"No, you're not Bruce," Jim Gordon replied. "It's just that I've received hundreds of calls from angry people on this same subject for the past 24 hours. And we can't tell them anything, other than we're trying to sort out the mess. I don't even know if we can even salvage anything."

"Maybe Batman can help," Bruce suggested. "He might have a clue as to how those records can be recovered."

"He might at that. I've seen the inside of the cave once."

"You have?" Bruce acted surprised.

"Yes, years ago. He had only one Robin then. A nice young man. Not like the Robin he has now."

"There are more than one?"

"Haven't you noticed? He doesn't appear to age, or that is the impression we're left with. Robin's uniform changed as well. The first one grew up, and became Nightwing. He confirmed it one evening when he came to the rooftop instead of Batman. I didn't know who he was at first, until he gave me a 'Holy something or other.'

"A holy something or other?" Bruce couldn't help be amused. "You must be pulling my leg."

"Certainly not, Bruce," The Commissioner stated.

Jim Gordon looked at Bruce with a kind of knowing. It gave Bruce an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. "Well, then how is the investigation going into my lawyer's death?"

"Slowly, we haven't found any clues yet that will lead us to the killer."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Bruce replied. "Do you think his death could be connected?"

"I don't know," Jim Gordon replied. "It is odd that he died soon after the fire at the Hall of Records. Look, Bruce, I shouldn't be discussing these cases. They are after all under investigation."

"Of course, I should let you get back to work."

"I'm glad you came down, Bruce."

"I was hoping to take you to lunch, after all you're going to be a grandfather, and Dick is married to Barbara now. We should talk more."

"Yes, we should."

"You know, I always got the feeling you were trying to hook her up with me at one time."

"Ahahaha," Jim Gordon gave a slight nervous laugh. "Well, I did think about it. She was so much older than your ward. I never expected anything like this."

"Well, Dick had a crush on Barbara the moment he saw her when she returned from college."

"Six years is a big gap in my opinion. I didn't mind them being friends . . . "

An officer came in with news interrupted the conversation.

"Commissioner, more files have gone missing."

"Make a report and put it on my desk. I want to know who those files belong to."

'Yes, Sir."

"Maybe it's best that I leave now," Bruce stated. He knew it wouldn't be long before Commissioner Gordon would soon be up on the roof, lighting the signal. There was one thought that Bruce did have in the back of his mind.

'It can't be a coincidence,' he thought. 'This has to be related to Dick and Tim's disappearance. It's just too much of one to be anything else.'

Continues with Part 16


	16. Evidence and a Half

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 16: Evidence and a Half

Tanner slipped back through the shadows and into his tower room with the requested flash drive. At least that's what he thought it was. Tim didn't exactly give him a description on what it looked like or where to find one. It wasn't easy. The thing was lying open on Victoria Devlin's desk, just waiting for someone to pick it up.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Tanner said as he handed it to Tim.

Tim turned away from his brother after he placed a cold wet cloth on his forehead to cool his fever. He took the object from Tanner and removed the cover and saw the odd shaped silvery plug that stuck out of the rectangular piece of plastic. "That's it."

"You called that a flash drive?"

"Technically it's a USB drive that can fit in a USB port in a CPU."

"What?" Tanner scratched his head at the odd way Tim was talking.

"It fits in a special port in the back of a computer," Tim said in a different way.

"I've seen a computer, but not one of those things."

"Now that you got me this, I can get the evidence we need, but I need to get to Victoria's computer without being seen."

"I think I can arrange that," Tanner stated.

Tim knelt down next to the bed. "Dick, I'm going to get what we need," Tim said. "You rest."

"Ai grija," Dick said in Romani.

"Voi fi atent," Tim replied in kind.

"What was that?" Tanner asked.

"Dick was asking me to be careful. I'm going to need a lookout."

"What will you do with that information once you've got it."

"Escape," Tim said.

"I told you, there's no escape," Tanner argued.

"Have you even tried?" Tim questioned.

"No . . . "

"Exactly. You've been told there's no way to escape when there's always a way. And we'll find it."

"But he's not in any shape to escape," Tanner pointed toward Dick who was prone on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Dick will move once we know there is a way and we've got a plan. Now, let's get to Victoria's computer before we run out of time arguing."

Tanner, sighed from frustration. These two were stubborn. To be honest, he tried to escape when he was first brought to Victoria's estate, but he was beaten pretty badly when they caught him trying to climb the high fence. Victoria locked him in a room with only bread and water for a week. He was locked in that room with a small bathroom with a small window, too small and too high for him to crawl out of. Later some scientist, a client of hers, brought the collars and the remote control. When he tried to escape a second time, that's when he got the shock of his life. After that, he never tried to escape, again. It was soon after he learned he could pass through walls just by placing his hand on the wall and concentrating, but he wasn't skilled enough to use it to escape. His body had been weakened, and his resolve as well.

"Follow me." Tanner indicated with his hand. He went over to the wall and stepped through.

Tim felt a tingling sensation when he stepped through where Tanner indicated. He recognized the feel of magic because of Raven and her abilities. "Can you do magic?"

"Yeah, but I can only do so much."

"If you can do magic, why haven't you escaped?"

"My magic only lasts for a short time. It tires me out," Tanner said. This conversation was uncomfortable. If he talked any more, he would have to reveal more than he was ready to. "We have to be quiet or they'll hear us."

Tim still didn't understand. If Tanner had magic, that meant he could have found a way to escape. Maybe he discovered he could only do magic recently. Maybe it was necessary that he kept it secret. Tim followed Tanner through the walls of Victoria Devlin's home. Once they got where they were going, Tanner touched the wall, and they entered the room where the computer sat.

"Beyond that door is the Lady's bedroom. Do not make a sound."

Tim nodded his agreement, and then he went over to the computer and plugged in the USB device in the back. He then moved the mouse and the computer came alive. The screen was a little too bright, so Tim lowered the brightness. Once the computer recognized the drive, Tim drug the hardrive symbol over the USB symbol. Whatever was on the hardrive, it started copying to the flash drive. It didn't take long for the drive to fill up. There must have been too many documents on the hardrive or there were documents on the flash drive already.

"Hurry up!" Tanner whispered loudly.

Tim ignored Tanner's plea. He had to make sure he got everything.

Tanner could hear footsteps in the hallway.

"Someone's coming!"

"I'm almost done," Tim said.

"We can't wait!" Tanner grabbed Tim's arm and he pulled him back through the wall as someone turned a key in the lock and entered the room with the computer.

"What are you looking at?" Someone questioned.

"I thought I heard something," another voice said.

"There's no one in here," the first voice said. "Besides, the Lady will kill us if she finds out we've been in here."

"The Lady's with a possible customer."

"Which one?"

"The one who likes teen boys."

Tim's stomach churned when he heard the conversation that was going on. The two men left the room and relocked the door. Once the footsteps faded, Tanner opened the wall so Tim could step through. While they waited in concealment, the drive was done downloading everything from Victoria's computer. Tim dragged the image of the disk to the trash then pulled the drive out. No one would know they were even there. As Tim stepped back through, his foot bumped the table and a cup fell off the edge. It broke as the wall closed and Tim and Tanner raced back through the walls and back to the tower room. It was too late to do anything about the broken cup. Someone was bound to find out that someone had been in there.

"We're going to need to hide this," Tim said.

"Leave it just inside the wall," Tanner said. "It's the best hiding place. I need to rest after that."

"I wish I knew what was on this," Tim said as he placed the drive just where Tanner indicated.

"We'll find out soon enough," Dick said, as he propped himself up on one arm. "I'm glad you got it. Now we need to plan our next move."

"After you get some sleep," Tim said.

The three wouldn't be able make their plans for at that moment, two men burst in the tower room and grabbed Tim.

"Tim! NO!"

"Don't interfere pretty boy!"

"Let me go!"

"Where are they taking him?"

Tanner cringed. "You don't want to know."

Continues with Part 17


	17. Underage

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 17: Underage

Tim was taken into a private room with no more than a chair and a bed. There were large wall mirrors put in strategic places, including the ceiling. Tim knew immediately what Tanner meant. The thought sent his stomach churning.

'No, no, no,' Tim said quietly to himself. "This can't be happening. I'm supposed to go with Delvin, even if I don't want to. He can't be allowing this."

"The Lady decided you needed a little preview as to what's in store."

"You can't do this. This is wrong, you've got to let me out."

He was going to dash from the room, but the man who brought him blocked his path.

"Sorry little birdie, you're not allowed to leave."

Tim's eyes went wide. "I . . . I'm not supposed to . . . "

"The Lady changed her mind," the man grinned. "You're in for a treat. You get to be on camera."

"No!"

The man shoved Tim away from the door toward the bed.

"Just lie back and enjoy it, kid. Think about it, you'll be a star on the dark web."

Tim thought about the time he had been raped, and there was one thing that was certain. He never enjoyed it. In fact, to think there were sick bastards who would even pay to have sex with an underaged kid not only churned his stomach, it made him furious. And when he got pissed, it was enough to remind him who he really was, despite being afraid. Tim launched himself at the big guy, using his feet, he slammed them into the man's gut, causing the man to double over. The man's chin presented itself quite openly and Tim used his balled up fist to slam it hard into the man's jaw. The man fell like a brick, more like a ton of bricks.

"Don't you know, I'm underage," Tim said to the unconscious man.

Tim searched the man's pockets and found a set of keys. He opened the door and checked that it was all clear. Victoria's client hadn't come down the hall yet. Now to get to his brother and Tanner.

Tim tried to remember which direction he had come. Where the men had taken him, the hallway was a maze of corridors and doors in this part of the house. He finally found the way out just as Victoria and her client was coming down the hall. He had to duck into another room without being seen. Tim pressed his ear against the door to listen. That's when he heard someone in the room moan.

"Ooooh."

Tim turned and he suddenly blushed. There were two women fully naked. One was pleasuring the other with a sex toy. One of them looked at him, almost with an inviting look of hunger.

"Um, excuse me. Wrong room," he quickly added.

Tim checked the hallway again. It was clear, so he ran out the door and dashed out of that hall and found the stairs leading up to where Dick and Tanner had been. He checked the door. It was locked. He checked the keys that he had grabbed and luckily, one of the keys fit in the lock.

"Guys, come on," Tim stated. "I've got one of the guy's keys. His car might be outside somewhere."

"How did you manage that?" Tanner asked.

"The guy got me pissed," Tim said.

"And you knocked him out? That guy was huge."

"Well, he took me to a place I didn't want to be."

"Come on, we've got to grab Dick and that flash drive and get out of here."

"You two should leave me," Dick said. "You can go get help."

"Nonsense, you're coming with us," Tim said. 'I didn't go through all this trouble to leave you behind."

Tanner touched the wall, and it opened so he could grab the flash drive.

"Now we've got to figure out how to get out of here. They're going to discover soon I'm not in that room."

"We can use the secret passages," Tanner stated as he handed Tim the flash drive.

Tim crammed it into his pocket then grabbed Dick. "Okay, let's go. We don't want unwanted company."

"We're going to have to be as silent as we can."

"We'll be quiet, just lead us to where we can get to a car."

Tanner was good as his word. He never expected or thought to use these tunnels he created for his own escape, let alone helping others to escape. The three years he had been with Victoria Delvin and the number of times he had been beaten, discouraged him from acting on those impulses. Now that he had help and was helping others to escape, his sense of self was returning. He hoped they wouldn't be discovered before they could make their escape.

Continues with Part 18


	18. Escaping the Devil

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 18: Escaping the Devil

"Halt." Tanner held up a figure to his lips.

They suddenly heard shouting and running feet.

"Looks like you've been discovered missing."

'Keep moving, their shouting and trampling like a herd of elephants might cover our tracks," Tim pointed out. "Let's make some before they discover your little secret."

'There's no chance of that,' Tanner said to himself. He wished he had done this years ago, but he didn't have the strength before, and he only just recently discovered he had a talent for it. "I wish I could have done something to save my little sister,' Tanner thought. 'That was a long time ago. I hope she found a way to escape that life.'

Tanner finally found the area he was looking for, the garage.

"We're going to have to find which vehicle these keys go to."

"I already know, Tanner stated.

"How?"

"I've been watching these guys since I was brought here. It's not hard to figure out who drives what."

"We need to hurry," Tim said. "I can tell Dick's temperature's gone up again."

Tanner led Tim and Dick to the SUV that was parked furthest from their location. He had them sneak around the back while he snuck around the other way. He unlocked the SUV and Tim helped Dick crawl in the back.

"Look, I don't know how to drive," Tanner said.

"I'll take over from here, and don't worry about opening the garage door," Tim said. "Just hang on."

Tanner made sure him and Dick were secure. Tim crawled into the driver's seat, buckled up and inserted the key. He revved the engine, then before releasing the brake, he put his foot on the gas and floored it. Once he released the brake, the SUV jumped and crashed through the garage door with such force that the door splintered. The vehicle at first was wildly going down the road. It took Tim a few minutes to get the vehicle under control from the slick roads. They recently had snow and that was making it difficult to get the traction he needed. When he finally did, he saw the gates and headed straight for them.

'We've got company," Tanner said as he looked out the back window. "And they aren't too happy."

Tim heard gunfire behind them.

"We've got to get through the gates!" Tanner screamed.

"Hang on!" Tim said and he revved the engine one more time, racing down the long drive. He raced toward the gates and plowed through them, the gates flying off their hinges. They still had to get through the city. At least traffic was light since it was way after midnight. Gunfire still followed them. Hopefully it would attract the attention of the police and they might be able to get out of this mess.

"Where are we!" Tim shouted back toward Tanner.

"I'm not sure, I don't know the name of this city," Tanner said.

Tim looked back toward the center of the city and saw a familiar building. 'That's the Sears Tower. We're in Chicago. We need to find the closes interstate highway access going east."

"What about the police?"

"If we get pulled over we'll explain," Tim stated. "We need to get this USB drive to their police headquarters."

It wasn't long until three police cars were chasing them. Victoria Devlin's men had dropped back quickly when they heard the sirens, which meant they were alone. Tim pulled over to a well-lighted area, the cops surrounding them. He took his hands off the wheel and when at least three officers approached the car with their guns, it was Tim who needed to explain.

"Out of the vehicle!"

Tim raised his hands above his head. "I'm unarmed!"

An officer pulled him out of the vehicle and forced him to the ground with his hands over his head.

"You don't understand," Tim explained.

"What don't I understand, perp. We got a report that someone stole a vehicle and crashed through some gates off of the Devlin estate."

"Please, we were escaping," Tim tried to explain. "My brother's in the back. We were prisoners."

"That's not what the owner of the vehicle said. She said three people who were armed and dangerous stole a car."

"Search the vehicle we're not armed," Tim said. Tim tried to get Tanner's attention.

Tanner was holding onto Dick in the back seat. He quickly looked around but didn't find any weapons. Two other officers came close to the vehicle, demanding the two leave the vehicle. Tanner slowly lowered Dick's head onto the seat and did as the officer instructed.

"Please, officer," Tim pleased with them one more time. "My name is Timothy Grayson-Wayne my brother is Dick Grayson-Wayne. We were kidnapped from Gotham City. You've got to believe me."

"We'll check it out," one officer stated.

"Hey, this guy's not moving, he feels hot."

"He's, sick!" Tim shouted. "He needs a doctor!"

"Shut up!" Another less lenient officer shouted back and threatened to slap Tim across the face.

"All right, let's take them in. Read them their rights."

"Officer, there's a flash drive in my left pocket, and these collars, they're . . . . "

"Save it!"

Tim was taken to a squad car and placed in the back. Tanner was taken to a different car. Officers dragged Dick from the car and placed him in third. Tim was worried they would harm Dick. At least, they were in the hands of the police instead of in Victoria Devlin's. Even so, sometimes the police weren't that sympathetic, and some of them could be in Victoria Devlin's back pocket. Tim hoped they hadn't jumped from the pan and into the fire.

Continues with Part 19


	19. Truth Will Out

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 19: Truth Will Out

"I'm telling the truth," Tim said. "And can't you see, my brother's sick. He needs me."

In another room . . .

"She's a monster," Tanner said. "I was taken from my home and she made me do things that I don't want to talk about."

"Please, I need water," Dick said, his head spinning.

"Here, this is proof of what she's doing," Tim handed them the flash drive. "She's no lady. She put these collars around our necks to give us electrical shocks if we didn't obey. She was going to give me to Nathan Devlin. He kidnapped me in the Bahamas and tried to use me to break into the Wayne Enterprise bank accounts."

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I told you. I'm Timothy Wayne."

Hours seemed to slip by while all three were interrogated by Chicago's finest. Finally, Tim was allowed to see Dick. He was lying on a couch. Tim went over to check him. He was burning up.

"He needs a doctor," Tim said.

Tim looked up when the police detective on the case came in. "Your story checks out. The information you brought us ends a year-long investigation. We made a raid on the home. Elizabeth Devlin has been arrested.

"What about Nathan Devlin?" Tim questioned.

"There was no Nathan Develin there. We've called Mr. Wayne. He'll be here in a few hours."

"Thank you," Tim said. Even though Tim was realizing they were free and will be going home soon, the news that Nathan Devlin had not been arrested, disturbed Tim. It looked like they were going to have trouble with him in the future.

"However, about that speeding . . ."

"We'll pay for that," Tim said.

"Then you're free to go as soon as Mr. Wayne gets here."

"Can my brother have some water, please."

"I do have one question," the Chicago police detective questioned. "Why does your brother have a different name than yours?"

"That's because when I was a baby, I was given up for adoption. I was adopted by the Drakes. Dick was six at the time. I was adopted by Mr. Wayne when my parents died. We recently discovered that we are brothers, not only because Mr. Wayne adopted us, but because of a sibling test. Please, my brother needs water."

The detective in charge of the case signaled to another officer and the man brought a plastic cup filled with water. He handed it to the teen.

"Here Dick, water." Tim placed the cup against Dick's mouth and he opened his lips just enough to sip the water. "Do you have a fever reducer?"

"Do I look like a drug store?"

"You don't have to be rude."

"Where's Tanner," Dick finally said. "He helped us to escape."

He's talking with someone right now. Since, he's illegally in this country he may be sent back."

"No," Tim said. "He helped us."

"Unless he's got relatives or someone sponsor's him, there's nothing we can do."

"Dad will sponsor him," Tim said. "He sponsored my wife before we got married. Please."

"He'll have to sign papers. He's a minor."

Tim didn't question the detective's comments.

"It's going to be several hours until Mr. Wayne can get here, so you might as well get comfortable. We don't have any other accommodations."

"We'll make do." Dick answered. He continued to drink the water.

After Tanner was finished talking with the officers, he was first taken back to the holding cell. He didn't see Dick or Tim. The detectives must have gotten ahold of their family back in Gotham.

'They'll probably send me back to the Bahamas,' Tanner thought.

Tanner had no idea that there was no home to go back to. He hadn't even told Tim or Dick where he was from. He probably would never see the pair, again. Both men intrigued him, and he admired their fighting spirit. Victoria had beaten that out of him a long time ago. When the police questioned who he was, Tanner could only give them his first name. He didn't even want to give them his real name. He hadn't gone by that in years. It was a family name that he vaguely remembered. He had flashes of two others that he thought he knew, but they were gone in an instant, their names lost over time.

Tanner looked around the cell and thought about escaping. He could disappear, into that shadowy world that was his own private space, but that would be futile. They would eventually find him and he was probably going to be sent back where he came from. If he was going to be sent back, at least he would be free of Victoria Devlin. That was one small consolation. Tanner was in his own thoughts and barely aware of someone approaching his cell. He heard the lock being opened and the door being swung back on squeaky hinges.

"Come with me, unless you want to remain in there and be sent to an ICE facility."

Tanner didn't think twice. He was quickly on his feet and following the officer out of the cell block. The officer led him to a private office. The officer opened the door and Tanner entered, then his eyes went wide when he saw who was in the room.

"Dick, Tim? What's going on?"

Tim went over and hugged his new found friend. "You're free Tanner."

"I'm free? I don't understand."

"You're coming home with us, just as soon as our Dad gets here," Tim explained. "You'll have a home, with us."

"What? Is this for real?" Tanner questioned.

"Believe it Tanner," Tim said.

"What about my home?"

"You never did tell us where you were from."

"The Bahama's, that is Finger Island."

"Really, my wife is from there," Tim said. "But I don't know if you would want to go back there now."

"Why?" Tanner asked.

"Because of what Nathan Devlin did," Tim explained. "He destroyed the village."

"What? I have no home to go back to?"

"It's all right Tanner," Tim consoled his friend. "You're coming home with us."

Tanner's eyes filled with tears of joy and gratitude. This was more than he ever expected. He couldn't wait to begin a new life.

Continues with Part 20

Author's note: We don't know how old Tanner really is. He looks younger than he is. We'll find that out later.


	20. Second Thoughts

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 20: Second Thoughts

"Please, let me go with you," Samantha begged Bruce over the phone. It was set on speaker so everyone who was present could listen in.

"Samantha, you're near your time," Bruce stated. "You cannot handle any more stress. I'll bring them home as soon as I can."

"Tomorrow is Christmas eve, why can't I go with you."

"It's a full day's drive to Chicago and another full day's drive back to Gotham. That will put a lot of strain on your system as it is."

"I've been just as worried as you," Barbara Gordon said and she put her arms around Samantha's shoulders to comfort her. "Both our children are almost due. And even though I want to see Dick badly, I have to stay put as well. It wouldn't be fair if either one of us got to go and the other had to be left behind."

Samantha gave a sigh of frustration. "It's not fair." Samantha could sense that even her own children didn't like the situation. She could sense they wanted to be near their father. Samantha had been feeling small pains through her back since this morning when she heard Bruce's voice on the phone and heard that Tim and Dick had been found and rescued. The fact that they had been in Chicago this whole time explained why they couldn't find any trace of them in Gotham.

"All right, we'll stay put, but why do you have to drive there? Why can't you take a jet?"

"There's no reason in the world, why I can't," Bruce said. "I can have Alfred arrange a flight plan for the family jet. I'll leave straight from Wayne Enterprise."

"Why did you go to Wayne Enterprise this morning, why couldn't it wait."

"Lucius needed me to sign some papers, and I just got the call this morning about Dick and Tim no more than ten minutes ago. I'll be leaving for the airport right after I hang up the phone."

"Good. I can pack some things and meet you at the airport," Samantha added, hoping one more attempt might change his mind.

"You're not coming with me," Bruce said. "You heard Barbara, Besides, flying can be just as stressful. We can be back in the same day. Will that be enough to satisfy you?"

Samantha pursed her lips and crossed her arms, even though Bruce couldn't see her actions. If Samantha could have snapped her fingers and be there in an instant, she would have, but she would have to make do. "All right, but hurry back, please." She felt another small contraction in the small of her back.

"We'll be home by tonight."

Appeased, if not satisfied, Samantha went into the sun room to sit down. Her back was killing her. Carrying twins was not easy. Maybe Bruce was right, all this excitement was putting a strain on her back and her emotions in general. Even her healing gift wasn't giving much relief at this point.

Barbara followed Samantha into the sun room and sat next to her. "Maybe we should arrange for a welcome home dinner for them."

"I don't know if they would be much up to celebrating," Samantha replied. "I can't imagine what they must have gone through. I guess, I'm still getting used to the fact that Tim's Red Robin and there are going to be times he's going to be hurt."

"It's all part of being involved with Bruce's family. I understood some of that since my father is the police Commissioner, but until I got involved, and I mean really involved, did I understand. It also took losing my legs to really understand the consequences of living this kind of life, but since I've been pregnant, my perspective has changed. It feels like losing my legs all over again. I no longer feel so independent, and there are times I feel like this has been a mistake."

"Dick loves you, Barbara," Samantha stated.

"I know he does, but I've been having second thoughts."

"About what?"

"Our marriage," Babs stated. "I feel like this really wasn't what I wanted for my life."

"Barbara . . .," Samantha started to say something when Barbara interrupted her.

"Samantha, you seem so happy with your life, and well, I thought I could do this, but I've barely had a chance to get back into what I wanted to do with my life. You gave me back my legs, and I am forever grateful for that, but being Batgirl is all I ever wanted. I feel Dick has, well taken that from me."

"I don't think that's the case at all," Samantha stated. "He's given you a wonderful gift."

"Is it? If you recall it was Tim's aura that got both of us into this situation, thinking that he was dying. None of this had to happen."

"Yes, he gave me twins, and I cannot be ungrateful," Samantha pointed out. "The fact that you and Dick were caught in that backwash, was purely accidental, but that does not mean you cannot still be Batgirl and enjoy that gift."

"Look at me," Barbara said. "My father's never been happier in his life, that he's going to be a grandfather, but I swore I would never get married until I felt I wanted to, and now I feel like I've been tricked into it."

"That could be your hormones talking."

"Samantha, I've felt like this for months. It's not the hormones. It's . . . It's me. Before it seemed that Dick and I were never going to be on the same page. When I lost the use of my legs, I thought that was the end for me, but then I reinvented myself. Did Dick help me through that? He helped with some of it, but he wasn't there during my worst moments. I had to find a way to do it myself. And now, I feel half the time I'm being ignored. Tim pays attention to you, but Dick, it's like we're just two ships passing each other in the night."

"That's because you're still living at the Clock Tower. You need to come home, to live here at the Manor."

"And end up being just a wife and mother, and nothing else?"

"Barbara, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, as soon as this child is born, I'll be leaving Gotham."

Continues with Part 21


	21. A Father Reunites with His Sons

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 21: A Father Reunites with His Sons

It was three and a half hours later that Bruce arrived in Chicago, heading straight for police headquarters.

"I'm here to pick up my sons?"

"And your name is . . . " the desk Sargent asked.

"Bruce Wayne."

"Your sons are with Captain Blaisdell, back that way," the man pointed toward the back of the huge bullpen where there were several desks and cops helping people or writing reports.

Bruce could not help making a comparison. It looked much like the Gotham Police department. Bruce walked toward the back of the large room. Several female officers turned their eyes in his direction. Once he got to the back, Bruce knocked on the door of the Captain's office as he took note of the name on the door. A muffled voice called out and Bruce entered.

"Captain Blaisdell?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Bruce Wayne . . . "

"Dad!" Tim shouted as he spotted Bruce and he went over and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Bruce responded by giving him a hug. "Timothy. Where's your brother?"

"He's lying on the couch," Tim replied. "He's sick."

"We'll get him home as quickly as we can. I have the family jet waiting at the airport."

A young man who was sitting by Dick's curled up feet rose from the couch to stand near the corner.

"Dad, this is Tanner," Tim introduced them. "He helped us to get away from Victoria Devlin."

"Devlin?" Bruce frowned when he heard the name.

"Yeah, it was her. She's Nathan Devlin's sister. Nathan escaped."

'We'll discuss it later," Bruce said. "I guess I owe you my thanks," Bruce said as he stretched out his hand.

"You're welcome," Tanner said, "But it was Tim and Dick who did all the work."

"Don't be modest, Tanner," Tim replied. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Tim."

"Is it all right if Tanner come stays with us. He doesn't have any family, and well. I thought we might be able to help him."

"Tanner has agreed to testify against Victoria Devlin in exchange for a green card," Captain Blaisdell stated. "He's seeking asylum."

"Well, I don't see why not," Bruce said. "He'll have to come back to Chicago for that."

"Actually, we would prefer if Tanner stays in Chicago until after the trial," Blaisdell stated. "He can stay with my son Peter and his father until then."

Bruce was confused at first, and Captain Blaisdell picked up on that confusion right away.

"Peter is my adopted son," Captain Blaisdell stated. "It's a long story."

"Ah," Bruce understanding. "Three of my sons are adopted as well."

"Maybe we can share stories over coffee, and call me Paul. I get enough people calling me Captain Blaisdell around here."

"I'm glad you were able to recover my sons," Bruce said.

"Well, I almost didn't," Paul Blaisdell stated, "They were almost charged with car theft, but one of my officers said that Timothy had a flash drive on him, no weapons. And they had these odd callers around their necks. Took Kermit a devil of a time to remove them. He also went over that flash drive with a fine tooth comb. Every scrap of information about her operation was there. It reached clear up to the Mayor's office. Extortion, prostitution, drug sales."

"Well, I wouldn't know much about that," Bruce said, falling into his old playboy routine. He didn't know how much he could trust Paul Blaisdell, but he was grateful for his help in recovering his sons. "Sounds to me you were able to nail her pretty good."

"Yup, though I wasn't able to get her silent partner."

"Her silent partner?" Bruce questioned, his interest was piqued.

"Yes. She listed him by his initials, NTD."

Tim's face paled when he overheard what Captain Blaisdell said, but no one had noticed. He looked over at Tanner, but didn't say a word.

"Well, I'm sure you'll discover who that might be," Bruce said. Though he had gone all over the world to hunt down criminals and to stop masterminds, technically Chicago wasn't the Batman's jurisdiction. "I need to get my sons home."

"What about Tanner?" Tim suddenly said.

"It's all right, Tim," Tanner said. "I'll be fine, now that Victoria's in jail. I want to make sure she's put behind bars."

"We could come back and testify as well," Tim said. "After all, she also kidnapped us."

"She's scheduled to go before a magistrate in about two weeks," Blaisdell said. "They get booked with cases and I doubt if it will go to trial with so much overwhelming evidence. Even so, they might call you."

"We'll be there," Tim said. "I think I can speak for my brother about that."

"I think we better get your brother home," Bruce said. "He's going to need to be looked over by Doctor Thompkins."

"Okay, bye Tanner," Tim said. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay, Tim and thanks. I'll never forget this."

Bruce bent down and picked up Dick in his arms. He could feel the heat coming off of his body. What had that woman done to him?

"One other thing, Mr. Wayne," Captain Blaisdell stated.

"Please, call me Bruce, from one father to another."

"Of course," Captain Blaisdell smiled. "Since we learned the truth of who your sons were and learned they had been kidnapped from Gotham City, I'll contact your Commissioner Gordon and let him know you picked up your sons. We'll also add kidnapping to those list of charges."

"Thank you," Bruce said, "And once again, I am eternally grateful. I would shake your hand . . . "

"I understand," Captain Blaisdell watched as Bruce Wayne left his office. He had a chance to read up on the man, but seeing him in person was a whole different story. That handshake Wayne had given him was a lot stronger than he expected. And he could tell the man worked out from the way his body fit his clothing. There was more to the man than meets the eye, but since there was a real possibility that they may never meet again, he shrugged it off. 'Meet for coffee? He lives in Gotham City, why would they meet for coffee.'

Once Bruce Wayne left the building with his sons, Captain Blaisdell turned toward Tanner. 'He's another unknown. Won't even give his last name. He also reminds me of someone else I've seen recently. Never mind, it will come to me.'

Continues with Part 22


	22. Homecoming

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 22: Homecoming

Samantha had been feeling pains through her back all day. She could sense that her sons were getting restless.

/You'll see your father soon enough,/ she said, trying to cajole them into calming down, but it seemed neither of her sons wanted any part of being calmed down.

Barbara's revelation had disturbed Samantha. It was going to break Dick's heart if Barbara was to leave, and for all intended purposes abandon her own child. Something felt terribly wrong there. It wasn't that long ago that Barbara and Dick were discussing baby names. What could have changed her mind?

As the day wore on, the pains were getting sharper, more distinct. How much longer was she going to have to wait? Bruce wasn't back yet and it seemed Tim's sons were becoming more agitated by the minute. What was going on? She couldn't be going into labor? It was too soon.

Alfred had gotten the call as soon as Master Bruce was on the plane and coming back from Chicago.

"Dick is sick, Alfred," Bruce stated. "I don't know what they had gone through, but it must have hit Dick the worst."

"I shall have Master Richard's room ready," he said, and he quickly got off the phone and went to make up the bed.

After the call was terminated. Bruce could concentrate on flying the plane, and hoping to catch a tailwind to be able to get them back to Gotham that much sooner.

"Did I hear you right, Alfred?" Barbara asked Alfred as she entered the kitchen. She overheard everything. "They are on their way home?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grayson," Alfred stated.

"Please, Alfred, just call me Barbara," Babs answered. "I'm still getting used to the fact that Dick and I are married and having a baby. What did Bruce actually say?"

"He said he will be home within the next three hours and to make up Master Richard's bed. It seems he took ill while he was a captive."

"Will he be all right?"

"I'm sure he will, Ms Barbara," Alfred reassured her. "I am heading up to Master Richard's room to prepare it, and to inform Dr. Thompkins."

"Well, I for one am glad they are going to be home soon."

"Did you say Golden Boy and Baby Bird are coming home?"

'Yes, Master Jason."

"Then we need to prepare them a welcome home party," Jason replied.

"We may not at this late stage," Alfred said. "They will be back in three hours, and Master Richard is ill."

"Nonsense, Al," Jason argued. "We can all get ready. I'll let the demon spawn know and then we can get started."

"Master Jason, please do not use that phrase in front of Master Damian. It is quite demeaning."

"What else should I call him? He acts like one and he is Ra's Al Ghul's grandson."

"He is also the son of Bruce Wayne and Batman's official partner, and your brother," Alfred replied. "I would think you could call him something more appropriate if you're going to be using a nickname."

Damian grouses as he came through the front door. "Wouldn't you know it, we had to make up a snow day just before Christmas eve. We were supposed to be out yesterday, and the teacher decided to give us one more lame test. And what are you doing here, Todd? Aren't you supposed to be looking after my niece and nephew while your lady love is away?"

"They're asleep. And good afternoon to you, too, Sunshine," Jason stated.

"Stuff it, Todd."

"Behave or I won't let you see your nephew and niece."

"At least they're better company than you are," Damian shot back. "They don't talk too much."

"Enough, Master Damian, Master Jason," Alfred stated, pressing two fingers to the bridge of his nose. He would be glad for some relief when Master Bruce returned. "Master Damian, I have news."

"Finally, I hope it's good news for once."

"It is, your father is bringing Master Richard and Master Timothy home."

"He found them? How?" Damian was surprised. He knew that his father was good, but he didn't know he was that good.

"I do not know, young Sir," Alfred said. "I only know that he is returning with your brothers in three hours' time."

The news caused a change in Damian. "Well, let's not waist any more time. We all should go to the airport to meet them."

"How would you know they would be at the airport?"

"How else would they be coming home? Father wouldn't be going there by boat."

"Your father said to wait here," Alfred stated.

"Like hell I am," Damian said. He looked up at Todd because he also said the same thing at the same time. "I said it first."

"It was a tie, pipsqueak," Jason answered.

"Neither of you are going," Alfred replied. "And both of you will be polishing silver if you swear once more. If Mrs. Barbara Grayson and Mrs. Samantha Wayne are not going, neither are you two."

Both were subdued at the mention of having to polish the silver for swearing. And there was a lot of silver, enough for 100 people. Most was kept in a sealed box to keep it from oxidizing, but that did not mean that Alfred wouldn't pull out a few extra pieces. Tarnish on silver was considered a bad thing to Alfred. It gave the wrong impression. Plus, learning that Samantha and Barbara were staying home, didn't help Damian's cause any better, let alone Jason's.

"We could put up a "Welcome Home" banner in the hallway at least," Jason suggested.

"You know, Todd, sometimes you have a good idea."

"What are you implying? All my ideas are good."

"What about the time you bought those big wheels and you and Grayson had to clean the floor afterward."

"I still thought that was better than racing them outside," Jason countered. 'You know, in case it rained."

"Enough you, too," Alfred intervened. "Go do something useful. I need to contact Doctor Thompkins and have some tea and sandwiches prepared for when your father returns."

"Doctor Thompkins," Damian was surprised at that. "Why?"

"Master Richard took ill while a captive."

"Is he going to be all right?"

"That is yet to be determined," Alfred said, and he left the hallway to contact the doctor. He never heard the conversation between the two.

Damian glared. 'I bet all of this is Drake's fault. If he hadn't gotten kidnapped along with Grayson, none of this would have happened.'

"I know that look," Jason said. "You're blaming Replacement for this."

"Tell me it isn't his fault."

"I can't," Jason replied. "We don't know the facts. We don't even know who kidnapped them in the first place or where they've been all this time."

"You're right, we don't. And I'm going to get it out of him the moment he gets home."

Continues with Part 23

A/N: Reference to _Baby of the Family._


	23. Welcoming Arrivals

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 23: Welcoming Arrivals

The private jet touched down at Gotham Municipal Airport on the smaller runway reserved for smaller private jets. Once the pilot checked in with the control tower, it taxied to the hangar where a car was waiting. Two people emerged out of the plane under their own power while one was being carried by the larger man. They stepped over to the vehicle.

"Welcome home, Sir," Alfred stated.

"Thanks Alfred," Bruce said. "I'm glad you came to the airport alone."

"I did my best," Alfred replied. "Everyone wanted to come, but I had to put my foot down."

"Commissioner Gordon called just before I left Chicago," Bruce continued. "He wanted to confirm that I was on my way home with the boys. Captain Blaisedell called him to let him know that Dick and Tim had been recovered. Jim was pleased and relieved. Blaisdell is a good man. The flash drive that Tim gave him helped to end a year-long investigation into Victoria Devlin's affairs, and he was able to arrest a couple of crooked cops as well as someone in the Mayor's office."

"How is Master Richard?" Alfred opened one of the back doors of the limo so Bruce and Timothy could climb in.

"Sick as a dog," Bruce said.

"I called Doctor Thompkins. She is waiting at the Manor for your return so she can give both Master Timothy and Master Richard a thorough examination. "

"Well, it's about time someone acknowledged me," Tim stated. "Though I feel fine."

"My apologies Master Timothy, I did not mean to neglect you. How are you?"

"Better than Dick is doing. I'm glad to be back in Gotham. And I can't wait to see Sammie."

"You will need to make a statement to the press," Alfred continued.

"I'll do it tomorrow," Bruce replied. "Alfred, there is one thing you can do when we get back to the Manor.'

"Just one thing?" Alfred questioned, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Could you see that the apartment above the Carriage House is thoroughly cleaned. We'll be having a guest staying there until further notice."

"Oh? And who may that be?"

"His name's Tanner," Tim stated. "He helped us escape. He was also a prisoner of Victoria Devlin."

"He seems to be about Tim's age and needs someone to sponsor him," Bruce stated. "Right now, he has to stay in Chicago for the trial."

"A trial of this magnitude could take several weeks," Alfred said.

"I doubt that, with the evidence that Tim provided," Bruce said.

"You sound like you've seen it," Tim said.

"No, I haven't, but I'm trusting what you gave the police is sufficient to convict her without a trial. If there is overwhelming evidence, a trial becomes unnecessary and a waste of taxpayer's money."

"Then Dick and I won't have to testify," Tim said.

"Not necessarily," Bruce added. "You might be called upon to explain what happened at a pre-trial hearing to determine whether the case needs to go to trial."

"Well, Victoria Devlin had police officers in her back pocket," Tim explained. "She called the police on us saying a car was stolen from one of her clients. That's how we were stopped by the police, only she didn't know I had that flash drive."

"You kept your head, Tim," Bruce commented. "And getting someone to assist you from the inside was smart."

"Well, home at last," Alfred stated when he pulled the car up to the front of the Manor so Tim could open the door and Bruce could carry Dick inside.

"Surprise! Welcome home!" Jason shouted. Him and Sasha were holding their twins, while Babs was helping to support Sammie, who seemed restless. Damian was more subdued, but at the same time, he kept his eyes on Tim. And above them all was a banner, welcoming them home. Behind everyone else was Doctor Thompkins and Commission James Gordon.

"You didn't have to do this," Tim said.

"I need to get Dick upstairs," Bruce said.

Samantha rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Tim, squeezing him tight. "I missed you so much. I'm glad you're all right."

"Is Dick going to be all right?" Barbara asked.

"We'll know as soon as I check him out," Doctor Thompkins said.

"Welcome home Timothy," Commissioner Gordon stated. "I heard you were the one who was able to get the goods on Victoria Devlin."

"I just did what I had to do in order for us to escape," Tim said. "Um, Sammie, you're squeezing me a bit tight."

Samantha's grip was tighter than usual. Each time she felt a contraction, she squeezed tighter.

"Um, Sammie . . . . I can't breathe."

"Something's wrong," Barbara said.

"Aaah," Samantha gave out a cry of pain.

It was Jason who noticed. "There's water on the floor beneath her. She's going into labor."

"We need to get her upstairs," Sasha stated.

Jason handed Jaxon over to Sasha.

"Holy, welcome home," Dick said under his breath as his eyes fluttered open. He heard every word.

Continues with Part 24

A/N: I'm going to take a little break from this story to bring you a short fanciful one, another Dream Weaver story called: Bird Song. We'll return to the Devi's Sister in a few weeks. It gives me time to prepare the next story, Neptune's Daughter: Daughter of the King (the sequel).


	24. Silence Isn't All Golden

**_A/N: I decided to post this a little early. We continue with the rest of The Devil's Sister. Though I could have turned the rest of these chapters into a sequel, what happens in these chapters started out first in Serpent in Paradise, and continued here._**

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 24: Silence Isn't All Golden

Tim was giddy. The smile that was on his face was so broad and bright he could light up more than just a room, he could light up a whole city. His twins were finally here. And it felt incredible.

Doctor Thompkins wiped her hands on a towel. "I've never seen anything like it. Except for Dick, it seems I wasn't needed here. That was the easiest birth of twins I've ever seen."

"Samantha is unique," Bruce said. How could he explain that Samantha was a healer, that her body responded by easing the pain of others as well as herself.

"Labor is usually painful for those who enter my clinic and can't afford to go to the hospital. The best I can do is give the patient a painkiller. I don't have the funds to give a woman an epidural to ease labor. This was nothing, no pain. How was that possible?"

"It's difficult to explain, Doctor, but thank you for coming by."

Timothy," Doctor Thompkins got the new father's attention.

"Yes," Tim answered, even though he continued to stare into the faces of his new born children.

"Be sure to bring your children by in a week so I can check their progress."

"Sure, Doctor," Tim said.

"And I want to see Dick in my office as well," Doctor Thompkins said. "He got lucky. What infection he had luckily wasn't a sexually transmitted disease. I want to be sure his mental state is improving.

"I'll make sure he comes to your clinic," Bruce said.

"May I escort you to your vehicle?" Alfred asked.

"I'll find my own way out." Doctor Thompkins said her goodbyes and left the Manor.

Commissioner Gordon breathed out a sigh. "You're a grandfather, again."

"Yes, and you'll soon be a one, too," Bruce said.

"I can't wait to hold my grandchild in my arms. I never thought I would see that day. I never expected it would be your ward marrying my daughter either."

"Nope," Bruce stated. "I think at one time you wanted to set her up with me."

"Well, she is six years older than your ward," Jim Gordon pointed out.

"She's a lot closer in age to Dick than to me," Bruce added.

"That's true. Well, this has been some welcome home party."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Never has the house felt so full and filled with life. Bruce breathed a sigh. 'Let's hope things will calm down for a while, and the other shoe doesn't drop."

GBGBGBGBGB

A week had gone by since Dick and Tim had returned home from Chicago, and Tim's twins had arrived. The five of them had just come back from seeing Dr. Thompkins. The twins were healthy and happy, and Dick was much better than when he arrived home, or so it seemed. Even Barbara was relieved that Dick was feeling like his old self, except for the occasional nightmare about Victoria Devlin, then he would race to the bathroom and throw up. Maybe he wasn't quite over everything. Barbara would try to talk to Dick about what happened, but Dick wouldn't talk about it, not even to Doctor Thompkins.

" _You need to talk to someone, Dick," Doctor Thompkins said._

" _I'll be all right," Dick insisted._

" _You're not all right. You were in the hands of a sexual predator who forced you to do things you didn't want to do," Doctor Thompkins pointed out."_

" _How did you . . . "_

" _What happened in Chicago made the national news," Doctor Thompkins stated. "You and Tim were mentioned, not to mention all the things that woman did. Why didn't you say anything?"_

" _It's my problem," Dick said._

" _Bearing everything in silence isn't going to make it go away. I suggest you share what was done to you with your family."_

" _I . . . I can't burden them with that."_

" _At lease share it with your wife," the Doctor insisted._

" _I just need something that will take it off my mind."_

" _Like going out and doing nightwork? Well, I can't certify you as healthy enough until your mental state is healthier as well."_

 _Dick sighed. "All right. I'll talk to someone."_

 _Doctor Thompkins handed Dick a card. "He's a reputable psychologist. He'll help you work things through. Now, get some rest. Stay out of the mask for a while. Enjoy your new nephews."_

Dick walked into the Manor followed by Tim and Samantha. They carried their twins upstairs. Barbara approached Dick as soon as they were alone.

"So . . . "

"She still thinks I need more rest."

"Is that all?"

Dick turned his face away. "Yeah."

Barbara, however, was much smarter than that. She knew that Dick was avoiding the question. They all knew what he had gone through from what Tim had told them. If only he would open up to them. What had that woman done to him? Barbara didn't want to press him. Maybe what was needed was a change in venue, a different place where they could relax and be themselves for once. Maybe Dick might open up and tell her just what it was Victoria had done. She still wanted to talk to Dick about the conversation she had with Samantha. Then maybe she might tell Dick about her second thoughts, and yet would telling him do more harm than good.

"Why don't we spend time at the Clock Tower," Barbara suggested. "Since we didn't get to have that honeymoon it might take your mind off of everything." Having Dick home was causing Barbara to rethink her decision once more. She had to admit that she did love Dick more than anything, and the fact that he could have died at the hands of a mad woman had disturbed her. Their baby would be without their father if that happened. The decision to leave Dick and their child behind became harder to make. 'Maybe I'll wait a while. I almost lost Dick. Leaving him in this condition and with a child feels somewhat cruel.'

"That sounds wonderful," Dick said. "It will get me away from Bruce and Alfred's watchful eyes."

"Why don't you go upstairs and pack a bag," Barbara said. She needed to sit down. Her back was killing her. She's been feeling it all day. "I'll be waiting in the car."

Dick went upstairs as Barbara suggested. Within fifteen minutes he came downstairs and climbed into the passenger seat of Barbara's car. Barbara drove them both to her place. She had not been to the clock tower since Dick and Tim had been kidnapped. Now she was looking forward to returning home. What she really wanted was for Dick to move in with her, but it seemed to her that Dick was determined to remain at the Manor with the rest of his family. That might relieve the second thoughts she had earlier, bu the clock tower had been her space, her sanctuary.

'A few days,' she thought. 'We should give it a few days, then maybe I'll tell Dick how I feel.'

Continues with Part 25


	25. A Wrench In the Works

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 25: A Wrench In the Works

Once Dick and Barbara arrived at the clock tower, Dick was a flurry of activity. It seemed a change was what he needed, except for Barbara maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. Dick began by re-arranging her furniture so he could do his usual somersaulting and workout routine that he had done in his own apartment in Bludhaven, before moving back to the Manor.

Barbara had left her old wheelchair out, a reminder of where she had been several months ago, and where she didn't want to end up, again.

"You know, since you don't need this anymore," Dick said. "We should donate it or get rid of it somehow, take it down and have it scrapped at the junkyard by that crusher that crushes cars."

"I'm not ready to," was all Barbara could say. The thought of getting rid of the wheelchair never occurred to her, it had become a permanent fixture in her life.

"How about we turn your computer room into a nursery?"

"I don't think . . . "

"Or your gym," Dick said without missing a beat. You won't be needing it for a while."

"Now wait just a minute . . . "

"We'll have to babyproof everything." Dick was on a roll.

A headache was forming behind Barbara's eyes, not to mention a very sharp pain in her lower back. Barbara would really like to tell Dick to stop. This was her apartment and she should be the one to decide what was going to be done with it. Five minutes later, another sudden pain. The pains she was feeling became more intense. Too late, Barbara realized she was not going to get that chance. She had gone into labor in the middle of what was supposed to be a pleasant vacation time away from everyone.

"Dick . . . " Barbara tried to get his attention as a third contraction almost caused her to double over. Dick kept rambling on about what he would do once the baby arrived.

"Dick!"

"What?" Dick turned to see Barbara doubled over and there was water all over the floor and her clothes were wet.

"The baby's coming."

Dick's eyes went wide. He picked up Barbara in his arms and rushed from the clock tower. Instead of rushing her to the hospital, Dick rushed her back to the Manor. He found Samantha in the nursery feeding her twins, again. Dick didn't realize how hungry babies could be.

"Samantha!"

"Dick? What are you doing back here?"

"What do I do? The baby' coming!'

"Easy Dick," Samantha tried to sooth his fears. "Why didn't you take her to the hospital?"

"There wasn't time."

"If you had time to drive clear out here, you had time to take her to the hospital."

"Oh, um, but what do I do?"

"I'll help you through it."

"AAaggh," Babs groaned as another contraction hit.

"Lay her down, and sit behind her. She's going to need support while she pushes. I'll get some towels.*

Samantha placed Caleb back in the crib with his twin brother, his eyes wide with interest. What members of the household who were home were awakened from Dick's frantic reappearance by then. Jason and Sasha rushed to the nursery with their twins. Alfred was already in the kitchen placing water in a teapot. Some were just returning home. Tim was on his way to Titan's Tower, but changed his mind at the last minute, and Damian had returned with Bruce from patrol after having a heated argument.

Everyone gathered in the nursery once they learned what had happened. They waited anxiously as Samantha helped Dick and Barbara deliver their child. It took only three hours for the baby to come and without as much pain as before, as Samantha helped Babs with the worst of the contractions. Once the umbilical cord was cut and the baby was cleaned up, weighed and measured, Samantha wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed Dick his little girl. He held onto her and didn't want to let her go.

"She's going to need her first feeding," Samantha said. "But there's a problem."

"What problem?"

"Barbara's milk hasn't come in. She doesn't have the necessary nutrients in her milk, since the baby is early."

"What? Is Bab's all right?"

"I don't know why that is so," Samantha stated, "She won't be able to breastfeed the baby. It's essential for mothers to bond with their babies."

"Here," Tim handed Dick a bottle. "We share in the feeding. This bottle has what she's going to need."

"How did you know Babs would need this?"

"I had a feeling," Samantha stated. "It's my own breast milk. I made sure there is enough for my twins." Samantha didn't want to tell Dick about her and Bab's conversations. She didn't know if that had affected her in producing milk. She would have to ask Doctor Thompkins about that issue later, since she had been helping out at her clinic. And Right now wasn't the appropriate time.

Dick took the bottle and placed it in the baby's mouth, and the little girl began to suckle on the rubber nipple.

"What's her name?" Bruce asked.

"Her name's Haley," Dick said.

"Has someone called Commissioner Gordon?" Tim asked.

"Could you do that, Timoti?" Samantha asked.

"Sure." Tim left to get his phone in his room when Alfred came up the steps. He was holding a folded sheet of paper.

"Excuse me, Master Bruce. I need to speak with you in private."

Bruce left the nursery while everyone else gathered around Dick to greet the new baby. "What is it Alfred?"

"I did not wish to disturb everyone on this joyous occasion, but this came for you. There are two men waiting downstairs in the smaller parlor." Alfred handed Bruce the folded sheet of paper.

Bruce looked it over and his eyes narrowed with anger. "Is this some kind of joke? This a court order that states Timothy's adoption is now illegal, and that he is to be removed from the premises."

"That is impossible," Alfred said. "You have his adoption records."

"I have copies," Bruce replied. "The originals were filed at the Hall of Records by my lawyer who was murdered. And there was that fire."

"Not all of Master Timothy's records could have vanished," Alfred questioned. "What about the obituary information about his parents' deaths or his birth certificate."

"Everything is gone," Bruce said quietly. "As far as the state is concerned regarding documentation, Timothy Drake-Wayne is now a non-person." Bruce read over the court order. "It says here, he's to appear in court for a hearing for adoption proceedings, five days from now."

"You're his legal parent," Alfred argued. "Who wishes to adopt Master Timothy? By legal standing Master Timothy is also a married man."

"The marriage certificate was also destroyed, at least the filed copy was, but the state isn't going to care about that. Tim is still considered a minor until he turns 20," Bruce corrected.

"This is terrible Master Bruce. Master Timothy and Master Richard have barely been home a week. Master Timothy is a new father. Master Richard is just getting over that illness he suffered and now he is a father as well. This is a blow to both of them. Who could have done such a thing?"

"I don't know Alfred. There is no mention of the plaintive and I intend to find out."

Continues with Part 26


	26. Court Orders Cannot Be Denied

The Devil's Sister

 ** _A/N: To honor Batman's 80th Birthday, veryone is getting a treat today . . . TWO PARTS . . . Enjoy!_**

 _Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin._

Part 26: A Court Order Cannot Be Denied

 _A few minutes ago_

"I want that boy," the man in the limo stated. "You have your warrant now do your duty!"

"It's the middle of the night," one officer stated.

"That warrant states he must be removed immediately," the man said. 'I worked it so there won't be any interference. The judge will rule in my favor, or there will be consequences. Even so, I still have to wait a week until Timothy is finally mine,' the man said within his own thoughts then spoke to the officer. "Do your duty!"

"Very well, but Mr. Wayne won't be happy about it."

"Mr. Wayne has no legal right to him," a second man said. "I will go with you to make sure the warrant is served properly. My client has petitioned for his adoption."

"What about his wife and kids? It was in all the papers."

"I don't care about them," the man stated. "We can easily find someone to get it annulled. Besides, without any legal proof that he's married, they don't have any claim on him either."

The officer sighed then approached the house with one of the men by his side.

"You know what has to be done."

 _Now_

The two men waited in the small parlor just off the entry way. Alfred Pennyworth approached them after showing his charge the warrant.

"Mr. Wayne will be down shortly."

"We have to take the boy," one of the men stated. "We thought you went upstairs to get him."

"Now?" Alfred asked. "It's the middle of the night."

"He has to be removed immediately. That's what the warrant said."

Bruce came up behind Alfred. "You're not taking him."

"The warrant states the boy must be removed and placed in custody of GCPS until the court date."

"When is this so called court date?" Bruce demanded. "Surely he can stay here until then."

"The warrant is specific," the officer stated, "You can't go against the warrant."

"This is ridiculous," Alfred groused. "The boy has a family. That court order has to be a fake."

"It's not, Alfred," Bruce said. "It's the same family judge who dealt with Jason's case some years before. He requires hard evidence, and since Tim's records have been destroyed, we have no proof of his formal adoption."

"This is insane, Master Bruce. There were thousands of records. Master Timothy cannot be the only one affected."

"No, luckily, the Wayne Foundation keeps its own records on such matters. I'll be opening them to the police during their investigation."

The man from the limo who stood by the officer approached Mr. Wayne. "What is taking so long. It cannot take fifteen minutes to serve a warrant and to take the boy. I want him now."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "Timothy is with his brothers. He just became an Uncle. He'll need clothes for the trip."

"You are allowing this?" Alfred said with an astounded look on his face.

"We have no choice, Alfred. But I will be filing a formal complaint."

"Legally, you have no right to him at all, so any formal complaint would be useless."

"Not if there's proof that he still has a living relative," Bruce countered.

"I doubt you'll find anything. His background was thoroughly checked. Mr. and Mrs. Drake didn't have any other relatives."

"Why you pompous piece of . . . " Bruce started to approach the man with balled fists.

"Easy, Master Bruce. You do not want to add assault charges."

Bruce halted before things got out of hand. "You're right, Alfred. Who are you and who is your client?"

"My card," the man handed Bruce his business card.

"You're a lawyer?"

"I am representing the person who has petitioned for Timothy Drake's adoption. That name is confidential until the court date specified in the warrant. I'm also here to see that the warrant is carried out."

Bruce sighed. "I'll get Timothy. Wait here."

"Master Bruce, you can't."

"I have no choice Alfred. I've been through this before. If I don't follow what the warrant indicates. I could be arrested for contempt or even kidnapping."

Bruce went upstairs, taking the warrant with him. He didn't want to spoil this precious moment. Tim had returned to the nursery and was taking pictures of the new family.

"I called Jim Gordon," Tim said. "He was asleep, but was excited to hear the news. He'll be here in about thirty minutes."

"Thanks Timmy," Dick said. "He has a right to hold his new grandchild."

Dick was really bonding with his daughter, while Barbara seemed happy, but her smile looked forced. Something was up with her, but there was no time to find out. They had a bigger problem.

"Dick, Tim," Bruce called and waved them over.

Dick carried Haley with him.

"I think you better hand Haley over to Barbara. I need to speak with both of you alone."

"What is it?" Tim asked after taking his last photo.

Dick placed Haley in Bab's arms. "Bruce, you look like someone had rained on your parade."

"Let's talk in Tim's room."

"Why my room?" Tim questioned.

Bruce didn't say a word. He led both Tim and Dick into Tim's room and then handed Dick the warrant to him. Dick looked over the contents.

"You're kidding me," Dick said. "Is this for real?"

"Very much so."

"What's for real?" Tim questioned.

Dick handed the warrant to Tim then turned his back, running his hand through his hair. He didn't want Tim to see just how angry this made him. Tim read the contents.

"No," Tim started to hyperventilate. "It's him. He must escaped somehow."

"Who?"

"Nathan Devlin. He came to me, in the room I was placed in. It was more of a cell then a room. He showed me about the records, but I thought he was bluffing. I knew you had copies."

"For the court they have to be originals," Bruce said.

"There's got to be a way to stop this," Tim said. "What about my marriage, doesn't that take precedence?"

"No, because you're still considered a minor."

"He really did it, it wasn't a bluff. He's going to get my estate, the money that my parents left for me. That's what he wants."

"We're going to fight this, Tim."

"But the court date is set for the 24th, that's Christmas Eve. That's less than a week away."

"We'll get a continuance. We'll find a way," Bruce said, trying to keep as calm as possible. Dick hadn't said a word since he learned the news.

"Dick?" Tim went to stand by his brother, then Dick suddenly spun around and hugged him.

"I'm not going to lose you, Tim," Dick said. "We'll fight this."

"You'll need to pack a few things for a week."

"What are we going to tell Sammie?" Tim asked.

"I'll tell her," Bruce said, "In the meantime, there is an officer and a lawyer waiting for you downstairs."

"I'll pack my things." Tim went over to his closet, opened it, and pulled out a suitcase and placed it on the bed. "Tell them I'll be down in a moment."

Dick and Bruce left Tim alone to pack.

"There's got to be a way to fight this," Dick stated.

"We'll find a way," Bruce said, trying to reassure Dick.

"What about Tanner, we have to tell him."

"Tanner is staying at Tim's apartment in Gotham pending the investigation against Victoria Devlin. Turns out he's old enough. It was safer for him to stay there then in Chicago since he received death threats. No one knows he's there. I'll be escorting him to Chicago."

"When is the court date?" Dick asked.

"The same time as the adoption hearing."

"Talk about the worst timing ever," Dick said.

Ten minutes later, Tim came down the stairs carrying his suitcase. "You'll tell Sammie, right?"

"Yes, Tim."

"O să te întorci, frate," Dick said in Romani.

Alfred frowned as he saw the injustice of it all.

All three watched in silence as Tim was led away to the limo.

Continues with Part 27


	27. From Wayne to the Devil

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 27: From Wayne to the Devil

Timothy entered the limo and hesitated. There sat Devlin with a Cheshire cat grin on his face. Tim almost backed out then was pushed inside by the lawyer who served the warrant.

"Hello, Son," Nathen Devlin stated, as he watched Tim sit on the seat across from him.

Tim swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't help thinking about the first time Devlin kidnapped him. He wondered what kind of threats Devlin was going to bring against his family, maybe even against his sons who were barely a week old.

"You are not my father," Tim countered. "What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing elaborate," Devlin lied. "I wanted to see you. By cooperating with the police in regards to my sister, they offered to sponge my record clean. Seems what my sister did was far more horrific in this country than what I did in the Bahamas, which by the way they still could not prove, other than kidnapping you of course."

"You gave the order to murder Samantha's parents and destroyed her home."

"Is that what she told you?" Devlin questioned. "You're forgetting, she worked for me. Can you absolutely believe what she said?"

"I believe her over you," Tim replied, remembering how Samantha would cut herself, the look of hope in her eyes when Tim told her he knew of a way they could escape. After all this time, if she was working for Devlin, wouldn't she have kept in contact with him?

"Her word against mine," Devlin stated. "Besides, there were no witnesses."

"That's because you had them killed off!" Tim growled.

Devlin lashed out and slapped Tim in the face. "You dare to talk to me like that. After all, I am going to be your new father."

"You tried that once before, by kidnapping me, and threatening to harm my family."

"A minor detail, that no longer applies. What I do from here on out is legal. All your records were destroyed. Even your birth certificate. You have no proof of your existence, and with no proof, the court will easily grant my petition. Even your adoption papers from Wayne are gone. This time, you'll be my legally adopted son."

Tim's face paled. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie?" Devlin stated. "I gave you proof earlier. The newspaper report is true. And so far, the police haven't found any trace of your records."

"I'm afraid it's true," the lawyer spoke up. "It was in all the papers. The Gotham Hall of Records, all evidence of your birth, along with thousands of other births and adoptions were destroyed. Without those records, Mr. Wayne can't prove he adopted you."

"So you see, Timothy, you're mine to adopt, free and clear."

Tim's heart sank. And his head bowed. He closed his eyes, not wanting to believe this was really happening. What was he going to do now? He promised Samantha he would take her to Atlantis, to learn the truth of her heritage. He couldn't even find a way to be Red Robin without Devlin becoming suspicious.

"Where are you taking me," Tim asked, his voice down to a whisper.

"Gotham Child Protective Services will decide that for now," Devlin stated. "We need to do this by the book."

"Since when have you done anything by the book," Tim groused.

"If I don't do things by the book, I'll be sent back to prison," said Devlin, "And I'm not about to do that. As long as I have you, I'll have an incentive to keep out of jail."

"You mean use as a scapegoat," Tim said under his breath, but Nathan Devlin didn't hear him.

"And as your new father, I'll have control over your fortune, It's in trust, is it not?"

"You're going to have the court turn over all my father's estate to you, fat chance," Tim said.

"Naturally. I can't have my son's estate in the hands of someone like Mr. Wayne. He might use it for his own purposes."

Tim glared. Nathan Devlin didn't know that Bruce worked hard to keep his father's estate out of the hands of someone like Devlin, even requiring that it would take three signatures to release it to another executer if Bruce should die before Tim reached his maturity. It had to be unanimous, and the person taking over Tim's trust would have to go through a thorough background check before they were even allowed to manage the trust. Tim wasn't supposed to receive it until he turned 21. That wasn't going to happen for another three to four years. If Devlin got a hold of that trust fund, who knows what it would be used for.

There was only one hope left. They hoped it wouldn't be necessary, but it looks like it was the only way, but they were going to have to wait for the court date. It would become a media circus once everyone found out, but that was better than becoming Devlin's son.

'Come on, Dick,' Tim thought. 'You're my only hope right now. I need you to catch me, because right now, I'll falling and I don't like where I'm landing.'

Tim leaned back against the seat and stared out the window and watched the lights of the city drawing closer, his hope slowly eroding as the Manor got further and further away. 'I wish I had packed my suit,' Tim thought. 'At least I could go out at night and meet up with Batman and Nightwing, even Robin and Red Hood, and find out what their plans will be to get me home. I'm already missing Sammie and my children. Please, don't let this come true.'

Continues with Part 28


	28. Family Means Everything

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 28: Family Means Everything

"WHAT!" Samantha's voice rose an octave. If it rose any higher it would have shattered the windows of the Manor. "How can this happen? I thought it was over and done."

"Devlin must have hidden in the tunnel under the house," Dick said. "Tanner mention he made a tunnel between the house and Victoria's stallions," he said, with disgust. "There were also a lot of secret passages in the house. That's how Tanner and I were able to figure out a plan for escaping. Only we didn't expect to escape in the way that we did or me getting sick."

"You have now mentioned Tanner several times," Samantha stated. "When will I get to meet this person who helped my husband escape?"

"Not until after the trial for Victoria Devlin has reached its conclusion," Bruce stated. "Right now, we need to concentrate on getting Timothy back from Devlin and the GCPS."

"I'm not too fond of them after the way they treated me," Dick said. "I don't want Tim going through that."

"That's over and done with. I doubt he'll get the same caseworker. Besides, she was fired, and sentenced to three years in jail for endangering a minor."

"The penalty wasn't stiff enough," Dick said. "She's been out of jail now for a long time."

"But she's unable to work with children or for GCPS," Bruce pointed out.

"What about Timmy?" Samantha stated. "What are we going to do to get him back?"

"All I have are copies of records and the courts are going to want the originals."

"I've got something," Dick stated.

"Dick, I don't know if it will work,' Bruce stated.

"Of course it will. What better way to get Tim back. I just have to get one more piece of information. I'll have to go down to my parents' house in Florida to get it.'

"The court date is in a few days."

"So, find a way to stall them, put in your own petition," Dick insisted. "It's going to take me a couple of days to find what I need."

"Why don't we just bust him out of wherever they have him," Jason said.

"Because we'd be accused of kidnapping, idiot," Damian replied. "This is hard enough without you coming up with some hair-brained scheme that could get us all thrown into jail."

"Can't we at least find out where he's being held?" Samantha asked. "I have a right to see my husband. And he has a right to see me and his children."

"The problem is, your marriage may also no longer be valid."

"What are you talking about?"

"Those records may have also been destroyed."

"I have our marriage certificate," Samantha said. "The reverend filed a copy."

"If you have the original, than at least we don't have to worry about your marriage no longer being valid. Devlin can't have it annulled."

"Actually, at this point with children involved, Devlin could force Tim to divorce Samantha, saying it was all a mistake. He can't claim to be your legal guardian. He would have to show legal proof that your parents gave you up. And we both know that selling a minor at any age is illegal."

"It may be true in this country, but what about in the Bahamas."

"I happen to know it's illegal there, too, at least on the larger islands. It's harder to know with regards to the smaller islands. The law should include all the islands, but policing an area that contains over 700 islands of various sizes isn't easy."

"Devlin forced me into a life of servitude, mostly using me for sex with his clients, but you're right," Samantha said. "With my parents' dead, I have no proof of what was done. For all we know my island home was outside the territory. Then it would make no difference."

"Mother, Timothy would never agree to a divorce," Damian said, using Tim's first name as a means to calm her. "I trust Richard in getting our brother back. He must have a plan."

"I do, little D," Dick said. "I'm going to turn that court room into a circus. Tim is part of this family. And we're not giving him up without a fight. I'll see you in court in a few days. Keep me posted as to when he appears on the docket."

In the background, Barbara held their new born child to her chest. 'Well if Dick needed a distraction from his problem, he sure got one. Looks like I'm left holding the bag.' Barbara looked down at Haley. 'This is what I was afraid of.'

Dick went over to his wife and new daughter. "I'm sorry about this Babs, but I have to get Tim back."

"I know, just don't take too long."

Dick kissed his wife and new daughter. He didn't want to leave them, but he had no choice. The thought of Tim being adopted by a stranger, and not just any stranger, the devil who had been a thorn in their side since the vacation on the Bahamas. That man taking Tim from his wife and children not only didn't set well, it made him furious. Not to mention that Tim was his brother and he might not see him again. He had to do something, and he knew just the person to help him. Dick pulled out his phone and sent a text.

#Hey Wally, I need your assistance, FAST.#

TDBSTDBS

Tim was led to a run-down house stuck between two larger buildings.

"You're to be fostered here until your court date."

Tim didn't like the way the place looked. The lawyer knocked on the door and a gruff looking man opened the door.

"Yeah, what do you want."

"You are Mr. Joseph Martin?

"Yeah, who wants to know."

"I'm Mr. Louis Carstairs, GCPS. You're on our list for temporary foster care."

"Oh yeah, right. Come in," Joseph Martin stepped aside and Mr. Carstairs entered with Timothy in tow. "This is the boy, his name is Timothy. He is to appear in court at the end of the week. There is a gentleman petitioning for his adoption." Mr. Carstairs handed Mr. Martin a thick envelope. "I doubt if there will be any difficulties, but if the boy should prove to be a problem, you do have permission to discipline him."

'Sure, anything you say," replied Mr. Martin.

Mr. Carstairs left, leaving Tim behind with his single suitcase. Joseph Martin gave the teen the once over.

"You get out of line even once I'll take a strap to you, you understand."

"Yes, sir," Tim said through his clenched jaw.

"Prudence, get out here!"

"Yes, dear." A shy, slender woman approached. It was obvious to Tim that the woman had been abused. Why she stayed was a mystery.

"Take the kid and place him in the back room, and get dinner ready, I'm going out."

Tim couldn't help notice how the man clutched the envelope in his hands. It must have contained an unknown amount of money with relating to his fostering. It was thick enough that it had to contain a considerable sum.

'At least I'll only be here for a few days,' he thought. 'It's obvious this couple was only in it for the money. I wonder how many kids they've fostered who never actually got a permanent home. This doesn't smell right. I'm going to have to keep my eyes and ears open.'

Tim was led to a back room that was dingy and dark. All that was in the room was a bed with stained sheets and a thin blanket. There was a dresser to place his clothes in and a lamp on top of the dresser. A chair sat in the corner. The window that faced an alley had bars to keep people from breaking in, 'Or was it to keep people from breaking out.' Tim thought.

Right now, he was going to have to make the best out of a bad situation. He placed his suitcase on the bed and was preparing to unpack. Hidden under his clothes was his laptop and phone.

"Well, it can't get any worse," Tim thought.

Continues with Part 29


	29. Worse Than Any Pain

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 28: Worse Than Any Pain

~WACK! . . . WACK! . . . WACK!~

"You don't talk back, EVER! And you don't come between me and my wife!"

Tim's backside was as red as a beat. He could take this guy down at any time, but that might reveal too much. He was supposed to be a helpless teenager, a married teenager with twins. Tim tried to keep the tears from streaming down, but it was no use. Why did he intervene? Why did he have to get in between. He thought on what had happened in the past hour.

Joseph Martin had come home in a foul mood, losing the money he had received from the GCPS lawyer, in a poker game. After he realized he was being cheated, he broke up the game demanding they return everything. He broke a few noses then was quickly ushered out by gunpoint. He thought he could double the money if he got into a high stakes game. He thought wrong. He had to get the money back, but instead he went home and took out his anger on his wife. Tim hearing the commotion had done what he would normally do. He jumped in to protect the poor, beaten woman's life, and now he was tied to the bed post and he was the one getting beaten. It didn't help matters that Joseph Martin was also drunk.

Tim felt the sting of the lash one more time. Martin's aim wasn't all that great either. He not only was hitting Tim's backside, Martin was hitting Tim's back as well. He could feel the angry welts rising up and he knew some of them were bloody. Then the beating stopped abruptly and Tim turned to see Joseph Martin stumble backwards into the dresser, knocking over his suitcase onto the floor, spilling its contents.

Tim tried to turn to see what Joseph Martin was doing. He saw the man pick up his laptop and phone and carried them under his arm.

"My laptop, my phone!"

Joseph Martin approached Tim and backhanded him in the face, splitting his lip and bruising his right cheek. He stumbled out of the room, leaving Tim tied to the bedpost. He heard the man rummage through a drawer and his wife pleading with him. Then he heard the front door slam.

Tim immediately started working on the rope that tied his hands. He pulled on the rope until there was some slack to slip his hands through.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Prudence stated. "He might come back."

"I need to call Mr. Carstairs, do you have a phone?"

"No. This house doesn't have anything."

"I don't understand, where is your husband taking my laptop and phone?"

"To sell them," Prudence said.

"How did you and your husband get on the list for fostering kids?"

"Um . . . "

Prudence's hesitation was very telling. It revealed a truth that Tim should have realized was nothing but a setup. "You're not on the list, and that lawyer Carstairs, he's really working for Nathan Devlin. This was all a plot to get me away from . . . "

"We needed the money . . . "

"Your husband came home drunk and beat you," Tim pointed out. "I bet whatever amount was in that envelope could have been as much as a year's salary. What happened to it Mrs. Martin?"

"Oh you're poor face," Prudence said, trying to change the subject. "Please, if he comes back and finds you untiled he'll blame me."

"You've got to go to the police. He's abusing you."

"I deserve it," Prudence replied. "I didn't have dinner on the table fast enough."

"Dinner, it's morning," Tim argued further. "You husband's been out the rest of the night, not even telling you where he went, and he comes back here, beats both of us, then stole my phone and laptop. He doesn't deserve you."

"Please, I have to tie you back up. He'll kill me if he finds out you got loose."

"Then lock me in this room, I won't be bound, again. You can say I untied myself, which is the truth. I just want a few answers that's all."

Tim already suspected what that answer might be. Joseph Martin must be a compulsive gambler. Tim already knew that Martin drank from the alcohol he could smell off the man, and he could easily figure out what really happened. Joseph Martin had gambled away the money that had been in that envelope, and now he had taken Tim's laptop and phone to pawn.

Tim thought he was doing a good thing when he opened his suitcase and pulled out his phone and laptop before he had gotten some sleep, no matter how fitful or how little amount that it was. He suspected something like this might happen, so he activated the GPS tracking device in both his phone and laptop in case they were stolen. He just didn't expect them to be stolen by Mr. Martin. At least he had a chance to recover them, if not by himself, but by one of the bat family. The GPS would set off an alarm in the cave. If the devices weren't recovered within 24 hours, both would be wiped clean except for the most important information, the location of where they had been and the owner of each device. No other incriminating information would be found. It would mean he would have to rebuild what was on his laptop, but that's what back-up copies were for.

Even so, there were going to be questions in court, questions that Tim would have to answer, but he had questions of his own. Questions, he couldn't get answers to.

'I wonder how Mr. Nathan Devlin will respond to how I was treated,' Tim thought. 'Probably won't even bat an eye. What he's doing is probably barely even legal. The lawyer did say to Joseph Martin that I could be disciplined if I got out of line. Well, you can't get more out of line then protecting someone's life. Everyone will be pissed when they see me, if they even get to see me at all.'

Tim was in his own thoughts, when he heard the door of his bedroom shut and the key turned in the lock. 'Guess she took my advice. I'd run away, but I don't want to see that woman hurt further.'

Tim sat on the bed and tried to think on the events leading up to this point. As far as he knew. Mr. Carstairs is a legitimate lawyer for Gotham Child Protective Services, but he had no way of contacting him to tell him what happened. Even if Tim was able to contact Mr. Carstairs would he even listen? It was becoming more obvious that Mr. Carstairs was paid a great deal of money to look the other way.

As Tim thought through the situation, the circumstantial evidence was mounting. It appears Nathan Devlin paid Carstairs to have Tim fostered with a couple who were not on the list of approved foster parents, just so Nathan Devlin would be the one to adopt him once they got to court. It put other questions in Tim's mind on how many orphaned children who went through GCPS, went through the courts, only to end up in the hands of someone like Nathan Devlin.

It reminded Tim of another GCPS employee who handled Dick's case when he was a boy. Dick had told him what happened with him, though he was lucky. Bruce rescued him. Even so, it was disheartening to think there was so much corruption within a system that was supposed to protect children and youth.

'At least I wasn't sent to the detention center for four days until the hearing where a judge decided Bruce could take Dick in as his ward,' Tim thought. 'Running away won't solve anything. I could get picked up as a run-away. I don't have anything to identify me other than my driver's license, but that says Timothy Drake-Wayne, and the rest of my identification is gone. And what about my marriage to Sammie, what happens to that? Nathan Devlin will probably have it annulled, but we have children. What will happen to them? I know my family will take care of them, but I may never see any of them again, if Nathan Devlin wins. My family's got to win this case. Maybe when this is all over, and I'm back with Bruce and Dick, Red Robin will pay Joseph Martin a visit. I can then take care of Joseph Martin and persuade Prudence to leave her husband for good. I just hope Bruce and Dick can come up with something to get me back. I'm screwed if they don't.'

Tim lay on the bed face down. The sting of his wounds reminding him just how helpless he was feeling at that moment.

'God, Sammie, I miss you so much right now. Who am I kidding. I miss everyone.'

With those last thoughts, Tim let the tears fall, the sting of his wounds echoing the pain of his broken heart.

Continues with Part 30


	30. Tracking Down a Clue

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 30: Tracking Down A Clue

'This is bull," Jason stated. "How can Bruce let them take Replacement without a fight."

"He had no choice," Damian groused. "You know with Drake's records destroyed Bruce can't prove he adopted him. The court isn't going to accept copies."

"You think they would under the circumstances. That fire was deliberately set, and not only that, the other files that were untouched were stolen. Not to mention the thousands of others who's records were destroyed."

"And not to mention father's lawyer was murdered. I like to know who petitioned for Drake's adoption. That happened way too fast."

"And what about Victoria Devlin," Jason stated. "I bet Replacement's kidnapping was all part of some plot."

"Agreed, but who plotted it?" Damian questioned.

Batman emerged from the cave's vault. "I intend to find out. You two will have to patrol Gotham while I'm gone."

"Where are you going, Father?" Damian asked.

"To check on the devil himself."

Both Jason and Damian watched as Batman walked toward the hangar area where the bat-jet was stored.

"He suspects something," Jason stated.

"He has suspected something since Richard and Drake were kidnapped, but he could not find any evidence to prove it. Now we know who did it, and he must have a suspicion on who else was involved."

"Who do you think is behind it?" Jason questioned.

"I do not wish to say," Damian replied. "I have no proof either."

"You know it would be good if you would clue me in."

"Just like Father, I only have a suspicion."

"Fair enough. Come on, I want to see our new nephews and niece."

"Father said we need to patrol."

Jason gave out a sigh. "I know, but I thought we could take a night off. He's not going to notice if we do."

"Don't you want to know where GCPS has taken Drake?" Damian asked.

"Bruce didn't mention about finding out where they took Replacement. Besides, they probably have him squirreled away someplace safe and sound."

"You are not worried?"

"I didn't say that," Jason argued back.

"I don't trust that man," Damian said. "He was nervous and too quick to take Drake out to that limo. Besides, how can someone from GCPS afford a limo."

"You've got a point there."

As they were talking, an alarm went off on the bat-computer.

"Hey, I've never heard that alarm before," Jason said.

"Odd." Damian went over to the computer and checked out where the alarm was coming from. "It appears someone has tried to break into Drake's computer."

"Can you trace it?"

"Of course I can," Damian said, sounding annoyed and a bit insulted. Drake was not the only one who was good with computers. He just didn't want to show up Drake. At one time he might have, but Drake needed to feel useful. Besides, most everything that Drake has done he approved of, and would have done himself. Damian got to work tracing along the signal. Another alarm went off as well.

"Boy, we're full of them today," Jason commented.

"That is Drake's cell phone. Someone is also attempting to unlock it. Both are located in a pawn shop in East Gotham near the river district."

"A pawn shop? What would they be doing in a pawn shop?"

After getting the address, Damian went over to the changing area. "Are you coming, Todd?"

"You can't keep me away."

Within an hour, Robin and Red Hood were approaching the pawn shop. The person who tried to pawn off Tim's computer and phone had stormed out thirty minutes earlier. After talking with the pawn shop owner, who seemed quite nervous with them there, and learning that the computer and phone were stolen items, he was more than willing to cooperate. At least that was the appearance he tried to give.

"Do you have video surveillance?" Red Hood asked.

"Of course," the pawn shop owner confirmed. "I have to. Some of my merchandise is quite valuable. You would be surprised what people would pawn for just a few bucks."

The pawn shop owner took Red Hood and Robin to a back office where there was surveillance equipment. They could see the store from various angles, including the back alley. Since it had only been two hours since someone tried to break into Tim's phone and computer, Red Hood was able to scroll back the video to see who had Tim's devices. Video confirmation would show it was an unknown male, though his face was difficult to identify. They couldn't tell from the angle of the camera what the man had bought with the money. And there was no video evidence to confirm who tried to break into Tim's devices. The best Red Hood and Robin could do was try to identify the man who had stolen the computer and phone.

"Who is he?" Red Hood asked.

The pawn shop owner tried to feign ignorance.

"Hood asked you a question," Robin glared nearly getting into the man's face.

"Joseph Martin. He's one of my regular customers. He just came in here to get rid of an old computer and a phone."

"You mean this computer and phone?" Robin lifted up the computer, showing the screen and the alert.

"Well . . . . um . . . "

Red Hood went over to a shelf and picked up what looked like a gaudy vase. His eyes were on the owner though his head was tilted down as if to notice the price tag. 'Must be more valuable than it looks,' he thought. "Ooops." He let his hand slip and the vase went crashing to the floor.

"Where is this Joseph Martin?" Robin questioned.

Robin was observing the owner as Red Hood went through the shop, discretely picking up items and letting them drop and smash on the floor. With each subsequent loss the owner's face became paler.

"No, please, some of those items aren't even for sale. The owners will return for them."

"Really, then you'll owe them a great deal more than just their precious items," Robin said. "Where is Joseph Martin? If you don't answer the question, I might just let Red Hood smash this whole place to bits."

Red Hood dropped another fragile item on the floor for emphasis. "You've got to keep records of every person who brings things in to pawn," Red Hood said. "Like this little dudad."

"Careful with that! All right, I'll talk. Mr. Martin didn't leave any," the pawn shop owner finally admitted.

"And I bet you didn't ask," Red Hood sneered. He suspected that the pawnshop owner didn't keep any records when it came to items that were stolen, and there must have been quite a few among the legitimate ones.

"He wanted me to buy them, that's all. I didn't know they were stolen."

"We'll take them off your hands and return them to their rightful owner. If we catch you buying or selling any more stolen goods, we'll put you out of business."

The threat had its desired effect. Red Hood and Red Robin left the premises. Red Hood locked Tim's phone and computer in the seat of his motorcycle.

"Great, how are we going to look for Drake now," Robin griped.

"You ever heard of letting your fingers to the walking?"

Robin looked at his gauntleted hands. "What do my fingers have to do with walking?"

"The reason we're not finding him is because we're looking in the wrong place," Red Hood replied. "We need to look in the White Pages."

"What do white pages have to do with Drake and the GCPS?"

"We got the guy's name don't we?"

"Yeah."

"So look him up in the public phone records and see if he's got an address."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place," Robin complained.

Continues with Part 31


	31. Tracking Down the Devil

The Devil's Sister

 _ **A/N: Everyone may want to go back and re-read Chapter one. There's been some updates to the chapter to be consistent with this one, and to be in line with the rest of the story.**_

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 31: Tracking Down the Devil

Batman flew southward to the Bahamas, to the island of Nassau. With a commercial jet, it would have taken several hours. Flying the bat-jet took him half the time. While in route, Batman thought about the man he had flown to Nassau to see. He wasn't too pleased that Nathan Devlin had escaped prosecution in the states. Because Nathan Devlin committed his crimes in the Bahamas and was considered a citizen of the islands, they had a crack at him first, and Nathan Devlin was sent down for trial and sentencing. The destruction of a whole island village was considered far worse than the kidnaping of a billionaire's son. He was sent to Fox Hill, a prison noted for one thing, no one left Fox Hill. At least that's what was supposed to happen.

As he approached Nassau's airfield, Batman contacted the traffic control tower and was cleared for landing. He approached the small customs office once he exited his jet and handed over his documentation. The customs officer didn't give him a second look. He was used to seeing people in costume, especially during Carnival.

"What brings you to Nassau?"

"Business," Batman replied. "I need to speak with your Superintendent of prisons, Dr. Mycroft Ellis."

Though the customs officer thought it was an unusual request, he stamped the Batman's credentials then directed him to where the prison was located. Once there the Batman entered the office of Dr. Mycroft Ellis. The man didn't even look up from his paperwork, but seemed to know that someone was standing in front of him.

"What is this in regards to?"

"A possible escaped inmate."

"We are not aware of any escaped inmates," the man replied. "No one escapes from Fox Hill."

"Have you checked?"

The Superintendent looked up and glared at the mask vigilante who was questioning his integrity. "I am not accustomed to talking to someone in a mask. Remove it."

"The mask protests those I love," the Batman said with a growl.

The Superintendent was not intimidated. "I could have you arrested."

"I am not a citizen."

"That does not matter. I can also have you deported."

"Not without your government's authorization," Batman stated and handed the Superintendent a letter that he acquired in route. "I am here on official business on behalf of my government."

Superintendent Dr. Mycroft Ellis snatched the letter from the masked man's gloved hand and looked it over. "Very well, we will inspect the prison," the Superintendent said, biting back his tongue.

"We do not have to inspect the whole prison, just one inmate."

"And which inmate is that?"

"Inmate number 134768."

Dr. Mycroft Ellis was impressed that this masked man had done his homework. Usually, when someone wants to see an inmate they give the person's name and then they have to look up the number. The Superintendent grabbed a set of antiquated keys. "This way."

Superintendent Ellis led the Batman across the street from his office to a walled three story building with guard towers and barbed wire. It looked like it had been built over two hundred year ago. And yet the climate was such that there was very little by way of wear and tear on the outside, but that was deceiving. The outside areas were painted and trimmed to match the rest of the village. The inside, however, held secrets that no law abiding citizen would dare know.

Once inside, Batman could see just how squalor the prison was. The conditions weren't that of a modern prison. The prison yard had very little exercise equipment to fend off boredom; a security measure that was sure to keep the inmates from using the equipment against the guards. For these inmates, getting to use the yard must have been a privilege, and if that inmate did something to break the rules, no more privilege.

"I can see you've noticed our accommodations," the Superintendent stated.

"It is . . Rustic," Batman replied.

"First, this prison is historic. It cannot be changed in any form. Tourist come to see where pirates were kept as prisoners before shot or hanged. Trying even to modernize a prison such as this would ruin the character of the prison."

That argument felt like an excuse to not spend money that would help the prisoners to reform and become better citizens. The Batman could see from the outside the building was made to look attractive, but up close, he could see the pock marks in the wall where bullets had flown to stop whatever rioting might have occurred. Many of them were fresh, He surmised that the inmates' bodies were cremated instead of buried, since there was very little usable land on an island this size. And every inch was required for more productive reasons.

The Superintendent entered the building and used the set of keys to get past the iron gates to the actual housing area. Once inside, Batman's eyes narrowed behind his cowl and was quick to assess the situation. Old fashion bars in front of each cell that held each inmate were a testament of days long past. The only modern element was a temporary plaque that held each inmate's number, like an address in case the inmate should forget where they were spending the rest of their lives. There weren't any surveillance cameras that he could see, even ones as small as a quarter couldn't be seen. A cell phone could even act as a surveillance camera, but there were no cell towers close to the prison, and prisoners probably weren't even allowed a single phone call to call family members or even a lawyer. Even an innocent man might be held in this prison for months or even years without a trial. It seemed this particular prison still needed reforming.

With quick observation, he knew where the inmate he wanted to inspect was located. Though the numbers were sequential, they were far from orderly. Some inmates held the same number for 40 years due to their length of stay. Some were shorter by a whole digit. If you were to go back to the prison's history, an historian could tell you that an inmate's number reflected the actual number of inmates the prison had since the beginning.

The Superintendent walked to the end of the hall to the last cell on his left.

"Inmates are moved down when a new convict arrives."

"This prison houses only 100 prisoners," the Batman noted. "Is there another prison that houses more if there isn't room?"

"Don't you know? We don't house prisoners here for life. All these prisoners are scheduled to be executed. Once that prisoner is moved to the a cell on the first floor, he has reached the end of his stay. Of course, that can take several months or several years. Beyond that door is the gas chamber. That is why we have very little crime here. People know we mean business."

Batman didn't comment any further. It would seem there was one modern convenience this prison adapted. As they walked down the center between the rows of cage-like cells, Batman was aware of the faces staring in their direction. Some were filled with hateful rage while others were filled with sudden hope, yet feared if they spoke up, there would be retribution. Here in Fox Hill, there was no redemption, no chance to start over and come out clean. A man in this place is guilty to the end of his days, trial or not. From what research he had done, Batman could think of only two appropriate words for this place, Fox Hell.

The Superintendent approached the cell, but did not go near the bars. He wanted only to demonstrate that the inmate was indeed present. "See, the inmate is here."

The man looked up from the book he was reading. It was a copy of the scriptures — In Spanish.

"Superintendent, that man is not the inmate I came to see."

"What? You must be mistaken." This time the Superintendent approached the cell and realized his mistake. He called to a couple guards. "Get him out of there! I want a full investigation on how inmate number 134768 escaped! This is intolerable."

Batman had an inkling how it had been done. That guard wasn't going to be a guard for much longer. He had seen enough. The Superintendent turned to comment to the Batman, but the man was gone. How could he escape when the doors to the prison had been locked behind them?

Continues with Part 32


	32. Finding Baby Bird

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 32: Finding Baby Bird

The search took a little longer than expected. There were eight people with the name of Joseph Martin. And unfortunately, Red Hood and Robin had to personally investigate every one of the persons in order to know if one of them were fostering their brother.

The first one turned out to be a single guy, working his way through college. He was immediately taken off the list. The second was an old man living in a nursing home. It seemed those extremes were conspiring against them. Though the third had a phone, the man turned out to be a homeless man. And the fourth wasn't even a man. Joseph Martin was a pen name for a popular author. It turned out her first name was Josephine. Each one they checked out was disqualified for one thing or another to be able to foster a teen. When they finally got to the last name on the list, both superheroes were becoming quite discouraged.

"Come on, do you really think they would put him in that house?" Robin groused.

"It's the last one on the list," Red Hood said. "Besides. Just because Baby Bird comes from wealth doesn't mean he's going to be fostered by a wealthy family. Plus, the man had Tim's laptop and phone. Tim has to be here."

"He better be right, or I'll take it out on your hide, Todd. So far, this has been a total waste of time."

"Hey, don't blame me, that shifty pawn shop owner might have lied and given us the wrong name. So, we go back after him and ring the right one from his neck if this turns out to be a dead end."

"Agreed," Robin replied.

Red Hood and Robin approached the house. This time they didn't knock, but checked in each of the rooms without being seen. The house was a two bedroom, wooden frame house that had seen better days. The businesses on either side dwarfed the house, as if they were going to squeeze it in between, like the old style trap, the walls closing in. There wasn't even a speck of green grass or tree to soften the image and give the little house hope that all of it was just a bad dream.

The two vigilantes spotted the woman, which for the most part didn't say much. There was evidence that suggested there was also a man living in the house. The clothes draped over a chair, a pair of worn workman's pants stained with some unknown substance, and a blue plaid shirt with a hole in one sleeve, proved that. There had to be more. Light came from the back of the house shining into the ally that ran behind all three buildings.

As Red Hood and Red Robin approached that side of the house, they heard sobbing. And not just any sobbing, the sound was as familiar to them as their own breathing. Robin was the first to drop down and look through the bars that covered the window. He spotted the suitcase first. It was Tim's. It had to be. Its contents were rumpled and looked like they had been hastily packed. Tim was usually neater than a pin when it came to packing his clothes. Then he turned to check the other side of the room, and sure enough. There was Tim, lying face down on the bed. He hitched in a breath at what he saw.

"Todd, down here," Robin waved to him.

Red Hood dropped down beside Robin and looked in. "Why that son of a bitch, I'll kill him."

"No, we'll take care of him, later," Robin stated. "We need to let Tim know we're here."

The window was only open part way, and if they called into that barred room, they might alert Joseph Martin or the woman that they spotted earlier.

"I know," Red Hood tossed in what he thought would get Tim's attention.

"A bullet, really?" Robin smirked with a sarcastic look. "Why not toss in the whole gun."

"That would be too loud."

Tim didn't move from the bed.

"Let me try," Robin said and he reached in with an arm and tossed a small bat-a-rang near Tim's head.

It did the trick. Tim looked up disturbed by the sudden noise. He spotted the bat-a-rang. Someone was outside his window. He got up from the bed and as he put his feet down on the floor, he stepped on the bullet as well. That had not been there before. Looking at the bullet and the bat-a-rang, he surmised they could only have come from two sources. He stepped over to the window and once he did, Red Hood and Robin came into view. Tim opened the window wider so he could talk to his brothers.

"Oh man are you a sight for sore eyes," Tim said. "How did you find me?"

"Your laptop and phone," Red Hood stated.

"They sent an alert to the cave when someone tried to break into both," Robin added.

"Joseph Martin took them from me after he . . . ," Tim said, but didn't finish the sentence.

"I saw the wounds," Robin countered.

"What happened?" Red Hood asked.

"Tried to stop Joseph Martin from beating on his wife."

"What did he use on you?"

"A belt buckle," Tim said. "No one's ever done that to me before, not even my parents."

"You need to tell someone," Robin said. "If you tell GCPS, they could get you moved."

"I don't have my phone to do that, and the court date is in a week."

"Maybe we can spring you," Red Hood said.

"And have all of GCPD looking for me?"

"You can't stay here," Red Hood said. "He might kill you if he does anything like that, again."

"I'm pretty sure Nathan Devlin won't let that happen," Tim replied. "He's the one petitioning for my adoption."

"Nathan Devlin, the man who kidnapped you in the Bahamas?" Robin exclaimed. "I thought that guy was sent to Fox Hill Prison at Nassau."

"Not any more. And with my adoption papers gone, I don't see how I'm going to get out of this. Even my marriage could be in jeopardy. I don't want Devlin getting his hands on Samantha, again, or my twins. Who knows what he'll do."

'We'll find a way to get you out of this, baby bird," Red Hood said. "You don't deserve this, and Devlin's not going to get his hands on you, again.

"Thanks, Jay," Tim said. Tim could hear someone coming down the hall. "You guys better go. If you're caught here, it might spill everything."

"Keep strong," Robin stated.

Tim was going to hand back the bat-a-rang and the bullet to his brothers.

"You keep them," Red Hood said. "Return them when you return home."

"And if I'm not able to?"

"You know what to do with them when you get a chance," Robin said, his face turning like stone.

"Yeah," Tim said. 'That's what I'm afraid of.'

Red Hood reached through the bars and gave his each brother a squeeze on a shoulder. Robin and Red Hood did the same, and as someone unlocked the door, Red Hood and Robin left their brother behind.

Continues with Part 33


	33. A Day In Court

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 33: A Day In Court

Joseph Martin never came back. The police was to discover more than a week later that he had taken a gun and went back to where the poker game had taken place. He had pawned Tim's laptop and phone to get it. He killed the men who cheated him out of the money he was given, taking every cent of the money that was on the table, nearly 100,000 dollars. Then he skipped town, leaving his wife, Prudence, holding the bag.

Prudence Martin was afraid of her husband coming back. Every minute of every day was a nightmare, not knowing when her husband would walk back into her life, and find out what she had done. So, Prudence left Tim locked up in the room, only providing him with one meal a day. She couldn't risk Tim escaping, nor could she risk her husband finding out that she was feeding the boy what remained of their food, which wasn't very much. She couldn't even risk putting salve on the vicious wounds that Joseph Martin had left on Tim's back and buttocks.

At least there was a connecting bathroom between their bedrooms. Prudence kept the bathroom doors locked to the hallway, and to her bedroom, and only opened them when she knew Tim was done. Fear drove her, fear was all she had. Then the day came when Tim had to appear in court. Prudence unlocked the door to Tim's bedroom.

"Get bathed and changed," Prudence said. "The lawyer is here."

Tim got up off the bed and headed to the bathroom and filled the tub partially with water. The welts on his back that were the worst were still stinging. He suspected they became infected. Though the redness to his behind was gone, he was stiff from the soreness. He climbed in the bathtub and scrubbed as best he could. Washing his hair out wasn't easy. There was no shower. The bruise to his cheek was still a deep purple. Facing the court wasn't going to be easy either. If Nathan Devlin had cared about his welfare along with the lawyer, he would not have been placed with that couple, but he knew the truth. Nathan Devlin for all his intentions was trying to work within the law so no one could say he kidnapped Tim. Not only that, Tim suspected that once Nathen Devlin had everything, he had no intention in keeping Tim alive.

For the umpteenth time he wondered how Samantha was holding up, along with his twins. This must be worse for her, not knowing if she'll even see him, again. Tim also wandered if Bruce had seen his GPS message about his phone and computer. Tim was glad to know that Damian and Jason had retrieved his laptop and phone and discovered where Tim had been placed. Tim didn't know they were still keeping an eye on him, having seen his condition for themselves. Tim though was disappointed that Dick had not come to see him. Late one night, Jason came alone and told Tim that Dick had come up with an idea.

" _I don't know what Golden Boy has in mind," Red Hood said. "Just don't let yourself get discouraged."_

" _How are Sammie and my boys?"_

" _They're doing okay," Red Hood said, which was a small white lie._

" _Jason . . . "_

" _All right, they're pissed. They want you home."_

" _I want to come home, too," Tim said. "But I don't think that's possible."_

" _Hey, we'll come to see you, wherever you're going to be. We won't desert you. And you know if he harms you . . ."_

" _Thanks Jason. I need to hear that."_

Tim's thoughts were interrupted when a knock came on the bathroom door.

"Timothy, you need to be in court one hour before everything starts," Prudence said, her voice trembling with fear, afraid if she didn't hurry him along, she might receive another beating, but Joseph Martin had disappeared days before. To Prudence, it didn't make any difference.

"I'm almost through," Tim said. He climbed out of the tub, dried off as best he could then got dressed in the suit and tie that had been left on the bed for him. The suit was a bit big on him, making him look smaller than he actually was. 'Nathan Devlin must think I'm still 15. I've grown two inches since that day. I guess he wants to give the impression I'm much younger than I am. I'll be 17 in the summer.' Tim didn't like the way the shirt was clinging to his back. It made him itch. Once dressed, he left the room and stood in front of the lawyer with his suitcase.

"There's no need for you to take that," the lawyer stated. "We'll come back for it once the proceedings are done."

Tim could not help notice how the lawyer seemed to think that this was just a formality, that it was a done deal. Tim didn't say anything, but was surprised when Prudence placed a kiss on his good cheek.

"Please behave in court, dear," she said. "You don't want to be disciplined later if you don't."

"Yes, ma'am," Tim said. He didn't argue with her. He already knew how to behave in a court setting, having been in court a few times as Robin and even Red Robin. He wasn't going to make a scene, but he will tell the judge the truth of the situation if he's asked.

Once they arrived at the court, Tim was ushered in and told to sit on a bench off to the side. He looked around and didn't see anyone else he knew. The lawyer moved over to where Nathan Devlin sat.

"I want to get this over with as soon as possible," Nathan said. "I have a plane waiting. I want to return to my island with my new son."

"The judge has two other cases ahead of ours. I don't think you'll have any problems."

It was starting to look hopeless, when Tim looked toward the back of the court room. "Sammie!" Tim was pushed back down on the bench when he tried to go to her.

"Timmy!" Samantha rushed toward Tim, but she was blocked from leaving the viewing area.

"Order!" the bailiff cried out. "All rise for his honor, Judge Stephen Wilkins."

Everyone rose to their feet then sat back down once the judge was seated. The proceedings started. The first case lasted barely an hour, while the second case took longer than the first. It stretched to almost three hours.

"We will break for lunch and return at 2:00 pm."

Tim got up and approached the railing before anyone stopped him.

"Sammie, I missed you," he hugged her. "Where is everyone. I'm next on the docket."

"It will be all right, Timmy. What happened to your cheek?"

"A bit of a long story," Tim started to say.

"I'm sorry miss, but I need to take him," the lawyer approached.

"Where are you taking him?" Samantha demanded. "He's my husband."

"That is yet to be decided upon by the judge," the lawyer said. "Come Timothy, Prudence is waiting for you. Lunch will be provided."

"I'm sorry, Sammie," Tim pleaded and gave her a quick kiss. "I've got to go. I'll see you later."

Tim was led away through a different door with Samantha standing at the railing, holding onto her marriage certificate, hoping beyond hope that this would not be the last time she would see Timmy ever, again.

Continues with Part 34


	34. A Media Circus

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 34: A Media Circus

Samantha sat in the courtroom. She wasn't hungry for lunch. While she was there, a commotion could be heard outside the family court. She really didn't want to leave. It was her only opportunity to not only see Tim, but maybe even talk to the judge, show the judge her marriage certificate, and fight for the right to see her husband. It was also the only opportunity she might have to explain who Nathan Devlin really was, a murderer and kidnapper. What she didn't expect was what would happen when the judge returned to the court room, along with everyone else.

Everyone returned to their places, including Tim. He didn't look too happy. He didn't even want to look in anyone's direction. He kept his head down. If this was going to be his fate, he'd run away at the earliest opportunity. His thoughts were interrupted when the judge entered the court room.

"All rise."

Everyone did as the bailiff stated and the judge once again took his seat on the bench.

"What case are we hearing now?"

"An adoption case. Seems straight forward, teenager's records were in the fire. No one has come forward to claim him."

"Your honor, I have the petition from my client, Mr. Nathan Devlin. We have evidence that shows this boy has no parents and he is petitioning for the boy's adoption, since all of his records, except for his birth certificate and a few newspaper clippings were destroyed in a fire."

"Let me see the petition," the judge stated.

Nathan Devlin's lawyer handed the judge what he had obtained.

The judge's mouth went dry. He couldn't appear flustered in any way. He cleared his throat. "It seems everything is in order."

"We would also like to have his marriage to a certain young lady . . . ."

"Your honor," Another lawyer rushed in and approached the bench, along with Dick Grayson. "My client wishes to protest this proceedings and petition for custody of the boy known as Timothy Drake."

Murmurs in the gallery started. Samantha couldn't believe it. Dick was actually here and was going to fight for Tim's custody?

Tim looked up to see Dick standing by a table opposite Nathan Devlin. Dick was here?

"Quiet in the court room, please!" The judge pounded his gavel on the bench. And for a moment, the gallery of spectators, plaintiffs and defendants for other cases were silenced. "Go on, continue."

"It was filed early this morning at the last minute," the lawyer said handing the judge the papers that were signed and notarized.

The judge looked them over and once again the voices in the gallery rose again to be heard, discussing who the new petitioner was. Many seemed to recognize him while others didn't.

"What?" Nathan Devlin turned toward his own lawyer. "You said there would be no problems, that with every scrap of paper gone, no one would contest his adoption."

"I didn't expect anyone else to come forward. I thought Mr. Wayne might come and protest and that would have given us leverage."

"Quiet in the court room or I will have everyone removed except those interested parties."

The gallery in the benches settled down. Samantha's eyes went wide.

"Now, state your case," the judge said.

"Mr. Grayson would like to petition for custody of his brother."

"And does Mr. Grayson have any proof that Timothy Drake is his brother?"

"Please, your honor, may I speak?" Dick said.

"Are you the other interested party who wishes to adopt Timothy Drake?"

"I am, but I'm also here to prove he's not Timothy Drake."

"What do you mean, Mr. Devlin's lawyer has proof that shows this boy was born to Jacob and Janet Drake," the Judge stated. "You mean to tell me, he is an imposter?"

"Oh, I don't doubt that he was raised by Jack and Janet Drake. I knew them myself, having gotten to know them through my guardian when I was a kid."

"And you are . . . "

"Richard Grayson," Dick answered. "My parents were murdered by Tony Zucco when I was eight. Bruce Wayne became my guardian during that time."

"What do you mean then?" the judge questioned.

"I intend to prove that Mr. Nathan Devlin should not be allowed to adopt Timoti, that is Timothy, as well as prove beyond a reasonable doubt that Timoti is not the son of Janet Drake, but the son of Mary Grayson, and my biological brother, and therefore I should have custody of my brother by right of birth, and the fact that I am his only living relative."

Continues with Part 35


	35. New Evidence

**_A/N: Sorry folks, this is a few days late. There are only two more parts to the end._**

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 35: New Evidence

" _I intend to prove that Mr. Nathan Devlin should not be allowed to adopt Timoti, that is Timothy, as well as prove beyond a reasonable doubt that Timoti is not the son of Janet Drake, but the son of Mary Grayson, and my biological brother, and therefore I should have custody of my brother by right of birth, and the fact that I am his only living relative."_

Those words caused the courtroom to exploded with excitement. In fact, someone pulled out their phone and started recording the proceedings, even though such recordings weren't allowed in the family court. It took almost ten minutes to calm the gallery down. The judge threatened to clear the courtroom if the gallery would not cease their clamoring.

Samantha's hands went up to her mouth She did not expect Dick to come forward, let alone reveal to the public what they had already known. She did not notice that Jason and Damian had slipped in behind her.

'No one, else knows that information,' she thought. 'They've kept it under wraps to prevent any speculation.'

"It was Golden Boy's idea," Jason whispered to her, seeing her reaction to the news.

"Richard will do anything to save Drake, and he's proving it," Damian said.

"This is preposterous," Nathan Devlin stated. "There is nothing in the records about that boy being born to another woman."

"That's because my parents arranged for Timoti to be raised by someone else because his life was in danger by . . . . Never mind that," Dick stated. It couldn't be helped. Now they'll know, but they can deal with it later. "That birth certificate is a fake. I have his original birth certificate here, and a journal entry from my father," Dick lifted up the certificate and several sheets of paper that had been discovered just two years ago. "Timoti was born at Haley's Circus while the circus was on the road. His birth was filed in Virginia, but when we got to Gotham, his life was in danger. My parents felt he needed to be kept safe, so they gave him up."

"You're certificate could also be faked," Nathan's lawyer stated. "If that's the case how come there are no adoption records? All the records have been destroyed and there is no way to prove he was adopted. All we have is his birth certificate from Jack and Janet Drake. There's no proof that he was born in any circus. That's ridiculous. Besides, you could be making up that whole story, just so my client cannot adopt the boy."

"Enough," the judge said as he pounded his gavel on the bench. "Let me see both certificates."

Dick handed his certificate to his lawyer. Nathan Devlin did the same. Both lawyers approached the bench and handed the judge both birth certificates.

Dick watched the judge scrutinize both. Dick hoped that his claim would be enough to prove that Timoti was his brother, though he had something else up his sleeve if it wasn't. He thought about how Wally helped him to look for the records regarding Tim's birth. Wally sped him down to Florida to his parents' house. They combed through it, but found very little, until Dick remembered something that night. Haley kept his own list of births and deaths that happened in the circus over the years. Pop Haley's house wasn't that far from where the Graysons' lived. Since it was the winter break, and Pop Haley would be working on scheduling the new season, Dick went over to his house and asked for his help.

" _Sure, I remember the birth,' Pop Haley said. 'I've got it written down right here. Funny thing is, I don't remember seeing your brother a month after it happened. I totally forgot about it, since well, we were in the middle of our busiest season.'_

 _Pop Haley pulled the book out from under a stack of papers and flipped through the pages._

" _Here it is, Timoti Grayson, born to Mary and John Grayson. See, here is the date, the time, and the place. I remember it because we had to rush to find a doctor."_

" _Yeah, I do remember that, now," Dick said. "Mom went into labor and it was too late to get to the hospital. I had to sit outside the wagon, and there was a large owl sitting in the tree. May I take this with me?"_

" _Of course, boy," Haley stated. "One moment." Pop Haley went over to a file cabinet and looked through some old files. He pulled out a sheet of paper. "This is a copy. You might need this." He handed it to Dick.  
_

" _This is Timoti's birth certificate?"_

"It's a pink copy. The attending doctor filed the original. _Your father asked me to keep this one."_

" _What about the book?" Dick asked._

" _Just bring it back when you're done. We're expecting two more births and I want to make sure they're recorded."_

" _Sure, Pop," Dick said, and he met back up with Wally. They hurried to Virginia. They had to get to the state capital, to the State Office to request a copy of the original birth certificate filed by the doctor, one with a state seal. The book and the pink copy helped in proving Tim's birth._

"So, you see, your honor, I am Tim's brother, and his name on his birth certificate is Timoti Grayson," Dick spoke up to make his case.

"Your honor, what about my case?" Nathan Devlin stated. "All of that could have been faked."

"He has a point young man," the judge stated. "Though this seal does look authentic. Do you have any other proof."

"I have," Dick stated. "I have this. It's a sibling test that my brother and I did almost two years ago. See, we were brothers long before we found out we were related, because Bruce Wayne adopted Tim and . . . "

"That's hearsay, there is no proof that Mr. Wayne adopted Timothy Drake," Nathan's lawyer protested.

"Your honor, the records were lost in a fire, but that does not mean it did not happen,' Dick Grayson's lawyer counter-protested. "Mr. Wayne can produce copies of the adoption record, but he understands that the court requires originals, that is why he did not petition custody of Timothy. He and Mr. Grayson decided it was best that Timothy's brother petition for his custody with proof of his original birth certificate and sibling test."

"Let me see that."

Dick handed the judge the sibling test.

"I take it this was performed by a reputable lab?"

"Yes," Dick said. Within his own thoughts Dick added, 'Bruce had it reprinted with the Wayne Medical heading. I'm glad he thought of that. We can't very well say we did it in the bat cave.'

"All right, I'm going to deliberate. I shall return in a few minutes."

"Your honor, I didn't even get a chance to plead my case," Nathan Devlin stated.

The judge left the bench and headed to his chambers with all the papers in hand. He needed to make the right decision here. Nathan Devlin was a powerful man, and just last night, his lawyer came to see him, along with two other men. He hinted that if he did not decide in Nathan Devlin's favor it would not go well for him. They especially hinted that his family would bear the brunt of that decision if he did not decide in Nathan Devlin's favor. The judge did not like to be threatened in his own office, but having looked over the case last night, he had not seen any problems with Mr. Nathan Devlin's petition going through, until now. He did not expect someone else to come forward, let alone it being the very person that years ago Bruce Wayne had petitioned for his adoption, but failed to meet the proper requirements. Even so, the decision was about a teenager's life. As the judge entered his chambers, he also didn't expect to see Batman.

Continues with Part 37


	36. A Private Discussion

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 36: A Private Discussion

After closing his chamber door, the judge's eyes went wide. when he was suddenly confronted what a dark clad figure. The cowl covered most of his face and he placed a gloved hand to his lips then made a sweep of the room. The judge watched with curiosity as the dark figure found a few hidden blue tooth microphones in various places; underneath the phone on the desk, behind a curtain, and one hidden behind the judge's law books. Someone must have placed them there while the judge was in the courtroom. Batman quickly took care of them by covering them with insulating tape. Once that was done, they could speak freely.

"Batman? What are you doing here?"

"Nathan Devlin is a criminal," Batman stated. "He should not be allowed to adopt Timothy Drake."

"I am aware of that," the Judge stated. "I was informed that whatever crimes he committed they were sponged from his record. For all intended purposes, Mr. Devlin has no criminal record."

Batman handed the judge a sheet of paper. "Nathan Devlin arranged an escape from Nassau's Penitentiary with the help of a guard. The guard has come forward and confessed."

The judge took the sheet and read what was on there. "I had no idea."

"The guard was charged with bribery and aiding a prisoner to escape. Extradition charges were filed in the Supreme Court of the United States on behave of the Bahama's government."

"I am glad you brought this up," the judge stated. "Though I do not know if you can do anything about it. I received visitors last night. If I don't allow Timothy Drake to be adopted by Mr. Devlin, then my family will pay the price."

"Who threatened you?" Batman asked.

"The man in that court room. Mr. Devlin's lawyer. He had two goons with him, but I can't let on that I knew he was here last night. I didn't even go home," the Judge continued. "I can't even go to the police."

"Give me one hour, Judge," the Batman stated. His voice wasn't exactly a plea, but it did demand trust and attention.

The judge looked at his watch. "I have set a recess so I can go over these papers, but that will only last for about fifteen minutes."

"Stall the recess for one hour and wait for my signal."

"I could make some phone calls. I have to verify if one of these birth certificates is a fake."

The judge let Batman take a look at the certificates. "I can tell you that the one from Virginia is real. The other information you will have to verify that yourself."

"How can I? Timothy Drake's parents are dead," Judge Wilkins stated. "I remember the case. It was in all the papers."

"And so are Richard Grayson's parents."

"Yes, of course, I remember. Mr. Wayne wanted to adopt Richard Grayson, but the way things were at that time, he was a single man. I'm sure you know what the courts would have thought."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Batman stated. Even though he did. "I suggest you call the doctor who delivered Timothy Grayson. It will verify that certificate is real. Stall, if you have to."

Batman quickly left the same way he had come in. No one heard him or saw him, and now he was racing through Gotham to stop a possible massacre of a family. As Bruce Wayne, he knew the judge and his family because of their large contributions to the Wayne Foundation. He had to get this right or risk losing Tim, because once Nathan Devlin got what he wanted, Tim's life would be over in a matter of weeks, if not days, or even hours. Batman couldn't let that happen either, and not after Tim became a father so soon. He also knew that Nathan Devlin had no intention of leaving the judge and his family alive. He had to get to them before that happened.

Within ten minutes, Batman arrived near the Judge's home. His car was very distinct, which meant it would be immediately noticed if he drove into the neighborhood. He rarely showed himself during the day, but this could not be helped. He hoped those in this upscale neighborhood were out of their homes for the day. If spotted, whoever was holding the judge's family hostage, they wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

Batman parked the car in a nearby wooded area that divided one neighborhood from another. The judge's house was just on the edge of the woods. It gave him enough cover so he could climb into a tree and assess the situation from above. Adjusting the settings in his cowl to find heat signatures through the walls of the structure, he spotted eight. Five of them came from three adults, and two children clustered together. The other three came from Devlin's men. Each of the men were carrying an automatic weapon, overkill for this situation. He had to act fast. He would have preferred to wait until dark, but it would be too late. The judge would either have to rule in favor of Nathan Devlin to keep his family safe, or risk their lives and make his ruling in favor of Richard Grayson, and Batman did not have the luxury to wait.

When both outside men were looking the other way, Batman headed to the back of the house. He struck just as the man was turning. Before the man fell, Batman caught him and leaned him up against the wall. He used a zip-tie to cuff the man's feet and wrists, then he placed the gun out of the man's reach. On silent footsteps Batman used the structure to climb to the roof and headed to the front of the house. He had to time it perfectly, making sure he made no sound. Once he was in position, he swung down just at that moment crashing into the second guy and once again, catching him before he fell.

This time, he wasn't so lucky. He didn't catch the man's weapon and it fell to the porch making a loud clattering sound.

"Flynn . . . " the third man cried out. "Flynn!"

Batman waited just outside the door for the third man to exist. Once he spotted his companion all trusted up, Batman struck, again.

"Flynn can't answer," Batman growled. "He's taking a nap, like you."

The third man's eyes were wide with fright as he recognized too late whom it was that assaulted his companion. Batman gave the man a smirk as he punched the man's lights out and dropped him right at his feet. Batman entered the Judge's home and saw the woman sitting on the couch with her son, her daughter-in-law and two grandchildren. She was shaking and the daughter-in-law had been crying.

"It's all right, you're safe,' Batman stated as gently as he could. "Call the police." Batman left returning to the bat-mobile. He dialed Commissioner Gordon's private number.

"Did you get the information?"

"About Nathan Devlin?" Commissioner Gordon questioned.

"Yes," Batman replied. "Alert your officers who are stationed at the court house. Prepare to make an arrest, but not until the court proceedings to adopt Timothy Wayne are concluded."

"I'll have my men standing by."

Batman hung up the phone and called the judge on his cell phone.

"Yes?"

"They're safe. Proceed as if nothing has changed."

"I understand," the Judge stated.

Once the time was up, the judge notified the bailiff that the adoption proceedings would continue.

Continues with Part 37


	37. The Verdict Is Rendered

a/N: Sorry folks, forgot to post the last part of this story.

The Devil's Sister

Two weeks later, after Tim and Samantha come back from a brief honeymoon, Tim and Dick go shopping for Christmas when both are kidnapped and taken to Chicago where they meet the devil's sister, Victoria Devlin.

Part 37: The Verdict Is Rendered

Everyone watched as the judge re-entered the courtroom with the papers in hand. He straightened his robe then sat down. Once everyone else was seated, he began his deliberation after looking around the courtroom. He wasn't sure if Gordon had placed his men in position yet, but he would have to risk it

"This case has been, quite a surprise," Judge Wilkins stated. "Never in my life on this bench have I had such a battle for custody. Usually it is between two parents in a divorce. Usually the issue of custody is very clear. On one hand we have a man seeking custody, offering a home to a teen who's records were destroyed in a fire. On the other hand, we have another who has come forward claiming to be the brother of that teen. I need to decide what is best for this teen."

The judge looked around once more and saw two plain clothed police officers move into place behind Nathan Devlin. His speech was to by some time, knowing what he already knew and the decision he was about to make. He looked over toward Timothy, and saw the pleading look in his face. He then knew his decision would be the right one. He could make it with confidence.

"This judge has decided to award custody to, Richard Grayson . . . "

The court exploded with cheers.

"No!" Nathan rose to his feet. "I was supposed to get custody!"

"You did it, Dick," Samantha said. "You saved my husband."

Tim was stunned and overjoyed. He covered his hands and wept with relief.

"Order!" The judge pounded his gavel on the bench. "Order, or I will have this court room cleared."

"We need to get out of here," Nathan said to his lawyer.

They tried to push through the crowd and the two officers blocked their path, one of them holding up his badge. "Nathan Devlin, you are under arrest."

"Timmy," Samantha rushed forward through the crowd and over to where Tim sat. She flung her arms around him.

"Order!"

Dick Grayson approached the bench. "I wouldn't worry about it Judge. "I'm just glad to have my brother back. You made the right choice."

"Well, to be honest, it was Batman who helped me to see that I would have been making a terrible mistake."

"Batman?"

"Yes, but that's over now. I just need you to sign some papers in my chamber."

"I'll be happy to," Dick replied. "There is one question. What about my brother's marriage. Is that going to affect him?"

"Does he have the original marriage certificate?"

"His wife does."

"Then there is no need for that to chance."

"Thank goodness," Dick replied with a broad smile. "He'll be glad to hear it."

"Now, everyone, settle down," the Judge said. "I may have rendered my verdict, but there's more to be said."

Dick moved back to where his lawyer sat, and the crowd in the courtroom settled. Samantha went back to sit in the gallery.

"Now, Mr. Grayson," the Judge began. "You know what your responsibilities will be?"

"Yes, your honor," Dick answered, as he turned to face his brother who still sat on the low bench. "I do."

"Then you may take your brother home."

Tim exploded off the bench and raced toward Dick. He leapt into his arms, squeezing him for all he was worth. Tears of joy were streaming down his face. He should have known that Dick wouldn't let him be adopted by the very man who kidnapped him, but now their secret was out.

"Easy, Timmy," Dick said, rubbing his brother's back.

"You told everyone," Tim said.

"I had to. You're my brother and it's time I acknowledge you to the world."

"But what about . . . "

"About what?"

"Never mind," Tim said. "I'm glad you came for me. You came when it counted."

"I've got one thing to do first, then we can go home, but you need to get down."

"Oh sorry." Tim climbed down and Dick led Tim to the Judge's chamber. Judge Wilkins was waiting for them. He had the papers on his desk. Dick walked over and took the pen and signed his name on the custody papers.

"You keep the originals. These will be scanned into the computer and sent to the appropriate offices for filing."

Dick held out his hand and the judge took it. "Thank you, Judge Wilkins. I don't know what to say."

"If you remember, I was the judge who resided on the bench when Bruce Wayne petitioned for your adoption some years before. Back then, a man who was single couldn't adopt, but there was a loophole."

"I became his ward," Dick answered. "I remember."

"How is Mr. Wayne?"

"Well, I can say with absolute certainty, after today, he's fine. And he's more than just my guardian, Bruce is also my father, too. He made it official by declaring me his son, and heir."

"I'm glad," the Judge replied.

"Okay, Timmy, you ready to go home?"

"I sure am," Tim replied.

Dick, placed his arm around Tim's shoulder and he led Tim out of the judge's chamber. Dick went over and shook the hand of the lawyer who represented them.

"I never caught your name," Dick said.

"Matt Murdock," the lawyer answered when he pulled a white rod out of his briefcase. It unfolded and revealed that it was a cane.

Dick was surprised to learn that the lawyer who represented him was actually blind.

"Don't look so surprised," Murdock stated. "I may be blind, but I'm not deaf."

"How did you . . . ?"

"You gave a small squeak. My hearing is quite sensitive. I've been to this court house before. I know my way around, and you needed someone who could help you as soon as possible."

"Well, I'm glad. You probably saved my brother's life. What do I owe you?"

"My fee has already been taken care of," Murdock stated. "Maybe we'll meet again."

'That phone call, Bruce made,' Dick thought. 'He knew I was going to need a lawyer. And he was there waiting in the office.'

Dick watched his lawyer leave the courtroom. He could see through the doors of the courtroom that there were several paparazzi waiting outside. Samantha fell into step with them and when they exited the courtroom they were suddenly surrounded. Dick handled the reporters with ease, smiling to the press, and to the cameras, holding onto his brother the whole time. Off to the side, a haggard woman stood watching them. Tim broke off to say something to her.

"Prudence."

The woman turned toward Tim.

"I know you did your best to take care of me, and I know it was out of fear from your husband. You don't have to stay with him."

"I know. My husband left. I figured it out. He never came back that night. And I'm sorry I didn't stop him from hurting you."

"It's all right," Tim said. "You were afraid."

"No, it's not all right. I could have done something, and I didn't. I'll be leaving Gotham, and going to live with my sister. Then I will be divorcing him."

"I'm glad," Tim said. "You deserve better."

"Thank you." Prudence walked away disappearing in the crowd.

Dick approached Tim and led him back to the car. Samantha was already in the car waiting for them.

"Who was that woman?" Dick asked.

"She took care of me," Tim said.

"I'm glad. Let's go home."

End

A/N: Next Story To Be Announced


End file.
